Plans Changed
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: What if, Mary was pregnant when she fled the castle with Bash with Francis' baby. Now back at court Mary has to tell the truth before she starts to show. (EDITING)
1. Chapter 1

_I'm now going back and editing all the chapters so once there updated, I'll put a message on each chapter. Updated. _

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Mary?" Bash asked for the last time as the castle gates were just ahead of us. I looked back at the castle one more time when I saw Francis running towards us.

"MARY!" It pained me to leave him behind but I had to for his safety, I could never be happy that was a sacrifice my mother made as well as I'm doing now.

"I have no choice in the matter." I said aloud to Bash. I looked down at my stomach which had yet to bulge I was only a week but I knew I was. I had seen so many symptoms of pregnancies at convent with nuns.

"Alright then," Bash replied. Our horses were always prepared to run for a long distance and for a long time which I was now finally grateful for.

"What a scandal this is going to be." Bash joked as we headed for the trails that led through the woods to Calais. I was going to go back to Scotland, to be with my mother and finally rule my country by myself.

A week had passed, we were still on the run from Francis. I kept thinking he was going to find and do something that he would regret, I was proved right by being pregnant only Bash knew and he swore not to tell anyone..

"Mary, this way." Bash yelled over the sound of horses galloping, they had finally caught up to us, my fear was coming true. I was pushing my horse to great lengths, swerving through the trees as we came to a dead end which was a cliff.

"Get down, quickly." Bash instructed to me and I did, Bash held my hand and pulled me to the edge of the cliff.

"Were going to have to jump." Bash told me, I looked down below; it was going to be too far. I could feel my knees becoming numb, we couldn't jump that far and survive.

"Are you mad? Bash I'm pregnant! We would never make it." I exclaimed at Bash. He seemed to laugh at my comment, but his hand was grasped around mine ready to pull me with him.

"Mary, you need to have a little faith." Bash was too adventurous for anyone to keep up with sometimes I thought to myself. A glance behind me had me sweating like mad, the galloping horses had caught up and the guards were jumping off their horses.

Taking a deep breath, I look at him with worried eyes. How could anyone do this, but I was and I was a Queen. I could just pretend I was in Scotland and rescuing one of the girls from the lake. We take a few steps back, but not enough for the guards to grab us then we run off the cliff. A rush ran through me as we fell, if we made it through this I will give Bash more faith. Our bodies smacked into the water, it hurt at first as I became drenched in cold water but I looked up and saw the guards were too afraid to come in after us.

"See, I told you we would survive." Bash smiled, I could see in his eyes he enjoyed that fall than me. I place my hands on my stomach, with a worried expression. _Maybe._

We sought out refuge in a nearby inn, we had to tell him a fake story to make sure he didn't recognise us. I was sure Francis would of put wanted posters for his brother by now.

"I don't think the Inn keeper believes our story," I told Bash entering the room we had been given. It was dulled lighted with only a fire and a candle for light.

"What? That we were attacked by bandits? Mary, you do worry too much." I knelt beside the fire, I rubbed my hands together trying to create more heat for my body. I was shivering like mad, I wasn't sure how one could survive like this.

"I am a Queen, I am allowed to worry. But do you think you are foolish for helping me?" A question that I had to ask, it was on my mind every time I looked at Bash. Of course he as foolish for doing this but he was also brave and ready if we were attacked.

"I have found the woods are dangerous but French court is one of most dangerous places to be especially if your vulnerable and in an alliance." That was one thing Bash and I could agree on at least.

"Do you really think Catherine knew about your mother's plot to have you legitimized?" I asked, I knew the answer of course she would. Catherine was a conniving Queen always doing what she could for her sons.

"Yes, she used the information to blackmail my mother. My Mother never should have gone behind my Father's back." Bash planted his face into his hands, I felt sorry for him he would never want to have a threat on his back. No one did, it meant you could be killed at any moment. Whether you were innocent or not.

"She went behind yours as well; this was never what you wanted." I replied to him, he knew I was right. "They're going to think the worst of us you know, probably hate our guts." I whispered, I didn't want to think about French Court but something always made me.

"Especially Francis." Bash replied. I was certain that leaving him was the right thing, though my child may never know there father. I would make up for it and I was going to love our child as much as Francis would, if he knew.

"Don't worry, we'll be in Calais by tomorrow and be on a ship back to Scotland in no time." Bash made it sound like it would be easy for us when we just had to jump off a cliff who knows what else we would have to do.

"Bash, if we get caught and are taken back to caught you have to promise to keep my secret. Francis, Henry, and Catherine they can't know." If they found out about that they would think that is the reason I had fled when actually I had fled for Francis' safety.

"I promise. Now you might want to get undressed." I gasped in horror. "If you want dry clothes for the morning." Bash added on, he should of said the second part first and I wouldn't of been shocked.

"We have a long journey if we want to get to Calais by sun down tomorrow." I sighed and went over to the bed.

"Alright, but turn around." I insisted before I took any of my clothing off. Bash gave in eventually and turned around to face the fire. I took off my over-coat first and looked down at my stomach my baby had survived I knew that when I had thrown up on the way to the inn. My stomach was still flat but would be bulged soon enough that's when I hoped I would be in Scotland with my Mother and my half-brother James.

"Inn keeper! open up!" I jumped as I heard banging on the door. "Quick hide! The inn keeper didn't look like he had a good grip for doing well anything." I picked up a piece of linen and covered myself then hid under the table.

"Were looking for the King's bastard." They were guards all guards wore heavy boots, I could hear them on the thick oak wood.

"Those people you payed off for your silence, where is the Queen of Scots?" Asked another man, I could have helped Bash but I knew I would be taken back to court.

"I dropped her off in Calais. She's halfway across the channel in a four mastered galleon." Bash lied for my sake and I seemed grateful he wasn't telling the truth.

"Without her clothes?" I had forgotten to pick up my clothes, I sigh a little. I should of picked them up but the guards were demanding at the door.

"The king wants you back alive but he said nothing of his fingers." I had to stop this, Bash was no use to me if he didn't have fingers and I knew Francis wouldn't be forgiving if I let this happen.

"Stop! Un hand him this man is under my protection." I come up from the table, behind the guards. My shouts had seemed to make them jump out of their skin a little.

"Sorry, your majesty but he is a French subject and not Scottish." I wasn't allowing Bash to have fingers chopped off.

"What crime has he committed? Beyond insuring my safety." I pointed out. He was the reason I was able to survive on my own for this long.

"Weren't you engaged to his brother? I suppose that's why I heard the word treason around court." I flinched at the word treason. Francis didn't really think I would commit treason, would her?

"All I know is that the King wants his son back at court." The guard said. If Francis was with these guards now, I could imagine the look on his face. He'd be in horror that they wouldn't bring me back but I needed to go back now.

"I can help, I'll explain why you came with me. I'll make Henry understand." I wanted to see Bash to safety if it meant going back to court and having to see Francis.

"And Francis, Mary he won't let you leave twice." Bash glanced down at my stomach. He wouldn't ever let me go again, prophecy or not.

"I jumped off a cliff with you and survived, this time let me take the lead." I insisted, I put on my over-coat and joined the guards on the way back to court.

They'd handcuffed Bash as we rode back to the castle, like Bash wouldn't escape. I had even thought of a plot to help Bash escape again with me while the guards were sleeping. It took 2 days, 2 days till of butterflies in my stomach, 2 days of worrying what Francis was going to do or say to me when we saw each other once more.

"I'll be fine, Mary be strong you have to." They were dragging Bash in but he was still speaking to me, I nodded my head and I watch them take him away then I settled my gaze on the stone walls.

"Mary," I heard Francis' voice coming from the other direction making my gaze turn from the stones to Francis, my instinct was to walk towards him so I wouldn't have to raise my voice and cause an unsettling stir.

"Is my brother hurt?" Francis asked with concern. I saw his grey iris' twinkle a little the way he looked at me like nothing had happened.

"Not yet. There locking him up." I was going to throw up, I could feel it in the back of my throat but I was going to swallow it and carry on that's what Queen's do when nausea sets in.

"And you?" Words, I couldn't speak them. I was frozen, I look at him and I knew him; he would forgive me in an instance. It was just his nature but it wasn't mine.

"I suppose you wondered if you would ever see me again." I didn't really wonder because I knew he would find me in Scotland and see my pregnant belly and question me. So this plan would of failed either way.

"Yes," I wanted to nod my head instead but it would make it look like I was ignoring him, I kept my face composed since I didn't really know what to do.

"I knew I would see you again. If I hadn't found you, if the guards hadn't... I would searched all of Scotland." I'd be on the run for most of my life if Francis wasn't ever willing to give me up, how could I be on the run with a baby? I still had my country to think about, maybe I should just marry someone else. Stop this alliance, disapprove my mother and make Catherine happy, once thing I could ensure out of this was Francis' safety.

"Francis, please don't. Nothing has changed." I whispered, in my mind nothing had changed. We were still to be married whether we wanted to or not.

"Everything has changed." Francis nearly shouted at me, it shocked a few maids walking by but they continued doing their duties.

"We woke up at sunrise in each other's arms and I promised to stand by you against anyone even my father. By sundown you had run off with my brother." I closed my eyes, I shouldn't have come back. The only reason they'd kept looking was for Bash, if Bash was caught with me; Henry knew I would come back and he could still bully me into the English throne.

"This isn't Bash's fault." I replied, my voice felt like a whisper to me but it probably felt so loud to Francis. I looked up and I saw his eyes, the eyes that I'd missed looking into. That was one thing Catherine couldn't take away from me.

"No it's about France bullying you into taking the English throne. I swore myself to you and you believed me so tell me the truth." It wasn't that either, I wanted very much to tell him one of the reason's I left. Why did secrecy have to mean so much hear?

"My friend died, my heart broke." I told him, I felt like stone my body didn't want to move; I was locked in place.

"Tell me why you left. Explain to me how Aylee's death couldn't make you marry me. Give me the truth." Francis would probably go down on one knee and practically beg for me to tell him the reason. "I at least deserve that, I was willing to give everything to you." I know he did, he deserved the whole truth and nothing but the truth which was something I couldn't say.

"Including your life?" I questioned him, "I know that and I'm sorry. But I can't marry you." To some of my relief a servant had interrupted us, I couldn't stand to be near Francis much longer or I would burst into tears.

"Forgive me your grace but your presence is required in the throne room." The servant informed us. I walked past Francis it was like my heart was being shattered again having to leave him, but I'm sure he would find me later.

"Begging your pardon your grace they just want Queen Mary." I turned back to look at Francis as the servant spoke, I lost his gaze when I started to walk away from him.

"The guards say you chose to return." Catherine said, my footing was locked between the two gold thrones but what separated us was a set of steps.

"I only returned on Sebastian's half and to make peace between the choices I made not to marry your son Francis. I'm hoping you could help me with this," I looked towards Catherine she was the reason I left the first time. She wouldn't help me, she would probably going to have me killed.

"We can make peace, marry Francis as we agreed. Lay claim to England. The story of your rough departure is you were overcome by nerves." I wasn't going to marry Francis if it meant he would lose his life. Henry was still demanding on my lay to England, all he wanted was land and power; why couldn't he just be the English king as well as the French.

"No." I protested.

"No? You are here at your Mother's request, Scotland's bidding, and your wedding is a treaty of nations." He was telling me what I already knew. I'd heard it over hundreds of times while I've been here, he didn't understand that his heir would die if I married him but I suppose he could groom his two other sons for king.

"Women, don't often say no. When they do he thinks it's a game. It usually is, but Mary isn't your usual girl, she is Scotland, she is Scotland's queen." Catherine replied. She smiled as if it was another one of her games as well as mine.

"Alright then, let's negotiate as leaders. Shall we start with your desire to protect Bash your fond of him aren't you?" Henry asked me. Where was he going with this?

"Aren't you? He's your son, he was protecting me. Bash did nothing wrong." I protested walking a few steps forward. My defensive mode had made its appearance, which was going to cause a stir in the court but Henry wasn't taking no for an answer and putting Bash's life on the line, I didn't want that at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Updated_

* * *

I went back to my chambers after trying to negotiate for Bash's life, he would really do that Henry would kill his son? Of course he would, Henry would do anything for more power.

My clothes that I wore were still damp as the maids helped me back into one of my dress', I still had left at court. As I noticed Catherine enter my chambers, I moved over to sit in front of my jewellery box.

"Leave us, now!" Catherine shouted she sounded like she wasn't in a particularly good mood, she never seemed to be.

"You should never have come back." She was just pointing out the obvious, did it look like I wanted to come back to face the baby's father after I broke his heart?

"I had no choice, Bash was accused of treason. I couldn't just let him suffer." Since my feet hurt, after all that walking. I turned around on my stool to face her.

She had started to pace in my chambers when she said, "I was afraid that something like this would happen," Catherine shook her head she didn't seem pleased I was back either.

"If you can find a way to convince Henry that I won't back down. Please before he regrets killing his own son." I had grown fond of Bash and I didn't want to have to be the reason of his execution.

"Henry wouldn't do it," Catherine may believe her husband wouldn't kill him, but I did. I believed this threat was serious.

"I'm not taking any chances," I whispered back and I shouldn't have to take any chances. "Then lie, say you and Bash are already married." Was she actually serious? Why would I want to marry Bash in the first place?

"How?" I asked surprised, then her sarcasm hit like a storm, "You found a priest on the road, said your vows in a cowshed. Henry can't interfere with a union sanctified by God." She was serious not being sarcastic.

"No, I will never marry Bash and I will not allow Henry to kill his own son." I was diving straight into Bash's cause and he better be grateful that I save his life. I know he will be.

"Do you have any ideas?" She questioned me. I've just been all caught up with being caught, then Bash being brought back here and then having to face Francis again.

"I sent word to my mother, I believe her and her advisors would not support going for the English crown at this time," Catherine rolled her eyes at my words, she walked up to me with a broken sealed letter.

"The king, has been one step ahead of you and been corresponding with your Mother." Of course they had been! I sighed to myself by opening up the letter and skimming the contents of it quickly. She'd really sided with him, I knew my mother couldn't be trusted but she would really go against her own daughter.

"They want me to do it, my mother wants me on the English throne as soon as possible." I regretted saying those words out loud because I knew saying them would mean I would have to act on them.

"Of course they do! They want you on the English throne but with Francis at your side. Henry knows this more than your understanding this right now." I was sure Catherine was going to start shouting at me any second now, but I could also understand her reasoning's.

"They want me to wed the next king of France without delay." I spoke with fear in my eyes, I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want it to come true but we didn't know the full truth of it, what if me being with child changed all of this? I still I had to tell him. "I have no other options but tell Francis of the prophecy." I gulped hard and I would also have to tell him about the other thing that only Bash knew about.

"You must find another way! Francis will reject the prophecy as superstition and he will convince you to marry him you know I'm right." Catherine shouted, just as I suspected.

"I will explain to him, why I believe the visions that Nostradamus had." I argued with Catherine, maybe I could tell him the child I was carrying could break it.

"This will result in him giving arguments. He can talk you out of them with logic and reason, he is a smart boy. That Nostradamus seeing visions of the man you love die, I know you of all people don't want to believe it either do you?" No I didn't, I didn't want Francis to die. I wanted him to live long enough to see this child grow up before it had to take its place on the throne.

"I do believe it." I lie, but it wasn't working there was no way in her lifetime I would be able to convince her.

"By the end of it you won't because he is relentless in his love for you. If you tell Francis he will were you down and he is as good as dead." and I knew what came next.

"But if I do nothing Bash will die," I whispered, I felt like crying. I felt like I needed to tear this room apart.

As Catherine left my chambers, I let my tears out of my eyes and broke down onto the floor crying. One or the other. Francis or Bash. I knocked over everything that was on my table onto the floor as the maids stood back and watched. They weren't going to do anything because they were afraid I would shout at them.

A little while later I had managed to pull myself up and get dressed before I went to meet Francis, in a quite hallway of the castle. It was my favourite balcony to look out of, the view was beautiful.

"Mary," Francis announced his presence by saying my name, I felt my heart miss a beat just by him saying my name, I stood up coming off the few steps I had planted myself on.

"Thank you for coming," I breathed, it was more of a sigh of relief after earlier I thought he wouldn't come and see me.

"Is this about Bash? I've just heard from my Father that he will kill him if you don't marry me and still you refuse." Francis did seem surprised about his Father's news but I could see that he was also upset. He wanted to marry me as much as before when we were lying in bed together, those times I felt truly happy. That wasn't a lie.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I reply, I move my gaze from the balcony to look over at Francis. His eyes had been watching mine.

"This is insane! How far will you go to destroy us?" Francis asked, he was also angry about the news. Now was my chance.

"But it will destroy you otherwise," I argued with him, I saw his eyes change as a few tears started to draw from my eyes.

"What?" Francis asked confused.

"Please hear me out first, I want to explain myself. I want you to understand, why I left you." I took a deep breath he was finally getting one of the answers he wanted at least. That was the only good thing that could overcome this, I may regret telling him one day but that was later.

"It wasn't for lack of love… or joy… or trust in you. It was the thought of me losing you." I whispered, I never wanted to lose him meaning I did love him more than I thought I did at the start.

"That makes no sense." Francis replied keeping his anger under control, Francis and I stood only a few feet apart and yet I had an urge to go up to him and hug him. Love was always going to be the thing that brought us together.

"Nostradamus had a vision of your death brought about me if we got married." I waited for a few seconds for Francis' reaction to the news. I kept my gaze away from him, I couldn't look at him.

"You left me for a prophecy?" I could feel the argument coming I didn't need to look at his face for that I could hear it in his voice. The strain in his voice that would become more and more louder as the seconds ticked by.

"One that I believe, I didn't want to risk being wrong." I didn't believe it because supernatural did not exist in this world but Nostradamus telling me was enough to convince me a little it was true.

"This is madness." There was a shake in his head, as he moved closer to me and I took a few steps back for my own safety.

"I thought so too at first but then I believed. I knew that Nostradamus' visions had ways even before he predicted to Aylee's death." I've also come to the conclusion that French Court may be cursed which is something I should keep an eye on.

"Her fall?" Francis questioned, If he ever believed one bit of this now was the time. He needed to know that he would die because of me and that would haunt me for an eternity.

"Hours before it happened."

"When the king finds about this" I had to cut Francis off.

"No! You can't tell him! He will burn Nostradamus alive for heresy or treason. Both charges apply not to mention." I protested, the look in his was almost like he would burn Nostradamus himself. "My Mother, she was behind this as well?" Francis didn't seem surprised about that.

"All her crimes, every time she tried to kill me or ruin me were because she loves you." That was true though Catherine never liked to show her true colours though you could see deep down she cared for her children. "Does she deserve to burn for that?" I questioned Francis. "She would do anything for you and I would…too. I will not be the cause of your death." I admitted.

"And Bash, shall he die in my stead?" Francis asked he came closer and closer to me, his words and his body where too close for me that I could feel my heart in my chest.

"No, of course not." I replied, I didn't want anyone to die. Anyone that died for me or because of me would be on my mind. If they died, they blood would be on my hands. That's something I couldn't forget easily.

"My Father is determined for you to wed the next king of France, or he'll lose any chance of England. Mary," I could see what he was doing now, Catherine was right. He touched me, his skin felt so soft and familiar that I didn't want him to stop touching me.

"You cannot let superstition be a fear and rule your life." I looked up at him and caught his gaze. "You must be the ruler. Taking charge of your own destiny, marry me now before my Mother or Nostradamus can poison you with fear and lies by pressuring you." I pulled away from his touch though I didn't want to, I had to.

"You are pressuring me." I move my hands up and down to break the connection between me and him taking a few steps back.

"Because you know I am right! And my Mother is wrong to believe in all this nonsense." Francis protested. Catherine could believe in what she wanted because all it was is wanting to keep her children safe.

"She was right to believe. My friend Aylee is dead, I believe." I protested back trying so hard to keep my tears back. I was on the verge again.

"I'll talk to Nostradamus, make him recant, I'll my Mother see things sensibly. I'll take the risk, this is my life, my risk. Once you get past the grief of Aylee's death you'll see." He started to walk towards me and I didn't want him to.

"Your Mother was right. You are relentless." I whispered. I could see in his eyes that this is all that he wanted. This little thing called happiness which Kings and Queens could never have.

"When it comes to us, yes." Francis replied. He took a hold of my arms as I was trying to pull away from him.

"I can't do this, I won't. I am begging you please stop." Soon enough I was gonna burst out crying, I wanted to right now. I was stronger than this. I could say goodbye to him again.

"I won't…ever." Francis kept shaking his head. I could see more of his mother than his father. He took after Catherine so much that he didn't even notice and I could walk away from Catherine at any point...

"Then I will."

X

"I assume as you asked for this meeting that you have made a decision." I'd made my decision giving it much thought. "Will you marry Francis or will you be forced to watch Bash die?" He gave me two options but I had a third which would save Francis and Bash. I thought Catherine may be pleased but then again I'd never seen her smile.

"Neither," I reply and for some strange reason I wanted to smile looking at their shocked faces. Though it creeped onto my face, I kept my posture calm, my hand resting on my stomach. We'll be alright I thought to myself.

"What's this?" Henry asked confused but there was a hint of anger in his voice, he wanted England as much as I mother did.

"I have a third option; one I think you would be most interested in. I will stake my claim on England and marry your son but not Francis, Bash. Legitimize him and make him the next king of France." Mutters ran the throne room, just as I thought. Henry's advisors would advise him not to go through with this but Henry was smart he would choose my idea.

We headed back to Henry's chambers then to argue, it was pointless to argue when I could tell Henry was intrigued by this idea. I should of been resting none of this shouting or stress could of been good for the child inside of me but I needed to remember I jumped off a cliff and it survived.

"Explain this to me," Henry asked, his anger made him walk about the room as I could see Catherine was not planning to interrupt.

"You want England and I want something in return." I replied. I came here for one purpose to marry the King of France, it was what my life purpose was.

"You are talking about changing the line of succession of France." Henry protested.

"Bash as King? This is laughable." Catherine chipped in, she had started to pace as she did in my chambers earlier. I could see she was uneasy, she didn't like the idea of losing her power.

"Bastards are being legitimized all over Europe. I believe the Vatican will favour this arrangement." I argue, times were changing in the line of succession and I thought France would be the country that would lead this. People would follow, knowing France was in this.

"How could you know that?" Henry questioned me, I wouldn't have to say much to convince him of what I had heard.

"You said yourself; they want England as badly as you do. They will do anything to keep it from falling in to the hands of the protestant." Meaning my cousin Elizabeth but people were changing to protestant all the time now, they didn't want to be Catholic anymore.

"You were against this claim before." Catherine came forward bringing herself into the conversation. I was but things had changed and she knew that because she had been a part of it.

"That was before I knew my Mother's wishes and how much pressure her advisors were putting her under. It seems I'll be going after England no matter what I think but with only Bash. " I looked over at Henry.

"So I'll make him a duke or an earl," Henry said.

"That won't do that's only half measures. I need to be married to who controls the King's army." I reply with a sly look in my eyes, it felt good to be in control once again. I liked to have power since women were badly judged by kings and all men.

"I would have to convince the pope to annul our marriage. The nobles will think France is unstable. Are you not acquainted with my very determined wife?" Henry admitted, I watched him as they both shared a look at each other.

"Perhaps your wife will agree because of course she is more selfless than you think." I turned my head to look at Catherine. She would do anything and I mean die for them if necessary but Henry wouldn't know of this love for her children.

"Do you think she gives a damn about France controlling England when she is no longer Queen?" Henry asked. I bet she would. She wants power just as much as Henry and she has friends in high places meaning she could marry someone of high priority to get to me.

"It's up to the Queen to decide her priority's, I have given you my decisions no I think I will take my leave." Though I could see the cunning look in her eyes, she was already planning my death again. I bowed quickly before leaving the room, I was going to have to get more guards on my chambers.

X

As I sat against my window, I smile to see: Greer, Lola and Kenna entered my chambers to give me a hug; they all looked relived to see me after what had happened.

"Mary your back." Greer smiled. I was sort of glad to be back since my friends were here with me to get through this. They were my own advisors, I'd like to think.

"Even Catherine was being nice to us, she had been preparing our passage for next week." It would have been a wasted journey if I had come back a week later then again I would have been in Scotland which is where I would rather be. We walked over to the window and sat beside it

"Now your back and marrying Bash. We were in the throne room when you said, we would of came up to afterwards but you had disappeared." Greer said, she smiled a little though she didn't seem happy that I was marrying Bash instead.

"If Henry makes him the next King. It was the only way I could save Bash and Francis," I added in. I wondered how Francis world react to the news, or if had even heard it yet.

"What about me? For Bash to come legitimized it means Henry has to marry Diane. She would be back at court as Queen." Kenna argued well didn't argue as much as she normally does.

"If the plan works, yes. I'm sorry Kenna." I apologised. I wasn't really fussed that Diana would be Queen, she would of been better then Catherine because she wouldn't of wanted to kill me.

"I think Diana was behind Aylee's death." Kenna spoke up, I look towards her confused. What was she saying?

"What on earth are you saying Kenna?" Lola asked. It seemed everyone had turned to look at Kenna, if she could prove it Aylee would of been murdered and it wasn't an accident.

"Aylee fell down the staircase but I think she was poisoned first."

"What makes you think this?" Greer asked.

"The cup shattered at the base of the stairs, that cup was delivered to me. I saw cat drinking from it and then found it in the corner dead." Kenna explained.

"Why Kenna didn't you tell us of your suspicions." Finding Aylee's killer would not only reveal secrets but also showing us that there is a threat in the castle, that was possibly after me.

"You've already been dealing with so much and then you were gone. None of us could have done anything about it on our own. What way of filling Nostradamus' prophecy by killing one of us." As she carried on, Kenna started to make sense. But for some reason I had a feeling, that Catherine was behind this. She's always had a reason that made her want to kill me.

"I think Catherine might be behind all of this. She would never admit to it. But I'm getting better at discerning when she is lying. Stay here, I'm going to talk to Catherine." I said, getting up. My feet started to ache, was this something I was meant to feel? I needed to rest, but that only made me think of Francis. How was I going to tell him?

X

Walking into Catherine's chambers, where she sat at her desk she was sealing a letter up. As she handed it to her guard, I expected it to be another plot to have me killed knowing of my new plans to have Bash be king.

"Did you kill Aylee with poison, it's a yes or no answer." Looking up, she seemed a little startled at my comment. But I stood there facing her, something I felt strong for doing. This was my power flowing, as Queen of Scotland.

"Leave." She told her guard, since he was clearly loyal he left at once. She stood up, so we could be level. "Why do you burst into my chambers? Then make an assumption like that." Well, that was clearly no use.

"I need your answer. Yes or no." Demanding again, but sometimes I think it was useful to ask her straightforwardly.

"Why would I!? I was fond of Aylee." Catherine argued back, seeing that she was telling the truth as I looked into her eyes.

"What about Kenna? The cup was delivered to her room, but somehow it ended in Aylee's hand." This was something, that she hadn't heard which I now regretted telling her. She gasped in horror, lowing herself back into her chair.

"Kenna did come to me after she'd found out about Dianna's plot, which is now yours. To have Bash legitimized." Dianna was sneaky in some ways, but she would also have another motive to have Bash legitimized. I never thought she'd be the one to want to seek power.

"Bash told me that Kenna didn't know." I was confused at this moment, I guess I should have been.

"I told Diane about Kenna's scheming…I gifted her… with poison." I opened my eyes wider and looked at Catherine. "I suppose I was testing her to see if she would actually go through with it before leaving the castle and clearly she tried but got the wrong girl."

"So it was your poison, delivered at Dianne's hands and not yours." I whispered. Dianne was the one that had killed Aylee... She was the one that made this prophecy come true.

"Delivered to the wrong girl, you must believe me. Why would I tell you this otherwise, what reason would I have to kill Aylee." Catherine asked, I didn't believe her. Somehow Aylee must of gotten onto Catherine's bad side but as well I couldn't think of reason that Aylee could.

"To make me believe Nostradamus' prophecy. He had a vision before Aylee's death that one of us would die." I replied.

"He never told me, he takes no comfort in seeing the horror he has to see. He knows I would have probably killed one of you to make you believe. I'm telling you the truth on my immortal soul, there's still time to fix this. Leave for Scotland, I have connections and I can make sure you, you'll find another suitable match." Catherine seemed to look innocent. I wouldn't blame Nostradamus from keeping the truth from Catherine because she would of done exactly what she would of said. She loved Francis and her children more than her own power.

"Not in time." I whispered. My hand was resting on my stomach, but Catherine didn't notice since I normally kept my hand around that area anyway.

"No this can't be happening. You end up with a King and three kingdoms under rule. I lose everything!" Catherine started to get angry. She did care about her power, she was comfortable enough in her life that she didn't want to lose it. I could understand that but I was also going against my country to save Francis, the father of my child.

"I'm losing the man I love! I am saving your son! I have made my sacrifice! Now it is your turn! I must talk to Francis and tell him my proposal to marry Bash. Before someone else does." I said turning away from Catherine.

"That may be a problem... I already told him." You can't be serious! For the love of God! I needed to rest! Running the best I could in this heavy dress, I ran through the castle towards Francis' chambers.

"FRANCIS!" I shouted bursting into his chambers he wasn't there. He's already gotten to Bash.

"Hold on, please just hold on." I whispered to my stomach. I didn't know how long I could keep going on at this. I might either faint or lose the child or both. That was both scary thoughts that I tried to push out of my mind while running down the steps.

Running down the cells area, I could see in the distance and hear the sound of Bash's whimpering as Francis was beating him to death. Was he really that angry? I could understand his anger though, I did leave him and then show up out of the blue.

"FRANCIS! STOP. STOP." I shouted when I reached Bash's cell. I didn't even have chance to catch my breath because I needed to pull Francis off of Bash. One way or another Bash would of ended up dead, if I had come any later.

"Francis! This isn't his fault! He only knew about the prophecy. The only thing we have done is try to save you," I told him, yelling it at him was the only way I could get it across to him."I'm the one who propose marrying him, I proposed he'd be the new heir to the throne."

"YOU PROPOSED WHAT!" Bash shouted behind us. I knew Bash hated this life, he hated it as much as me. But at least I would have a common foe, someone that could share this with me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered with sincere eyes. I would of gotten down on my knees to say that to Bash, I was the one dragging him into this.

"You are setting the course of nations asking the pope to say that this is God's will taking my family's inheritance from me and my brothers. I'm supposed to accept this?!" I could see he was angry with me and I wasn't surprised. Both of our lives were taken away from us when we were born, shouldn't Francis know. Royalty could never be happy.

"You are throwing everything we had away for SUPERSTITION!" I flinched but kept still. "Nostradamus is nothing. You know that I love you and you think that in your mind you're saving me that I will forgive you for this your wrong!" I watched Francis walk away then breaking my heart even more with every step he took. My eyes filled with water that was ready to come bursting down my cheeks but I kept it all in.

"Are you alright?" I asked, bending down to help Bash. His lip was bleeding and he had a bruise grazed into the side of his cheek. How hard did Francis want to kill him?

"When were you planning to tell me before or after my coronation?" Bash asked as I examined his face. Bash would have to be awake for the coronation, we would of had to tell him before hand. He would also have to be involved in the plans with the King.

"Please, don't be angry." I whispered.

"I never wanted my Brother's crown. No matter my Mother's plans." Bash exclaimed. All I was taught was too be a good ruler, for my people. But even then I hadn't been taught enough. I had to learn things on my own. If I could choose a different life from this, I would choose the other life in a heartbeat.

"But will you do it? It's too save his life, Bash." I asked, I felt a tear finally roll down my cheek. I couldn't even think about Francis now, otherwise I would bawl up into tears.

"If I have more than a heartbeat to think about it." Bash spitted out the blood in his mouth. I knew Bash's choices of not wanting to be King but at least he's saving Francis' life. Francis would maybe after all get too meet our baby and not die before hand.

X

Later that evening I was called to the wine cellar by Henry, it meant that the plan with Bash would being going ahead. But all I could feel was unsteadiness about all of this. Something was wrong.

"Were you followed?" Henry asked.

"No one followed, I didn't tell anyone I was coming." I said coming down the steps. One by one, a small candle led my way down the stones steps.

"You've taught me something Mary, God has a sense of humour. When I heard of the Vatican's support on your claim to the English throne," I seemed pleased with myself since Henry was actually agreeing to my plan, but in my heart I hated myself for what I had done. I had made Bash and Francis both angry, both unintentionally. I wasn't sure if I could bring Francis on board with this plan.

"To the future King and Queen of Scotland, France and England." I didn't drink the wine but just held it up and placed it onto the wooden table, I had no wish to take England. Even 2 kingdoms was enough to rule, I would make Henry believe I wanted to take England but let the other side win.

"There's one other thing what about Catherine? She won't give up her crown easily." I added curious to see what Henry would say to this.

"I can handle my wife," Henry replied with a cunning look and smile on his lips.

We headed up to the throne room and I stood by Bash as Henry dragged Catherine in by her elbow. We had to watch an argument between Henry and Catherine about her being executed whether Henry would do it I wasn't sure.

"Henry has thought of every angle." I admitted.

"That's right, I have and one of your next obstacles would be to take out me. While I was a hunting trip or visiting somewhere." Henry said. If you thought about it, it was the easiest way to take down a person of royalty.

"I wouldn't dare." Catherine replied. I don't think anyone actually believed what had just come from her mouth. I didn't.

"Yes you would! You would kill everyone in this room to get me on the throne." Francis entered the throne room. I hadn't seen him since he shouted at me. He was just as angry as before. "To protect me in hope that I would protect you, but my first order of business as King would be to execute you if you were to harm anyone here. My brother, my Father and Mary; this has to stop." Francis then turned to me and I caught his gaze. It was lingering but also quick. I knew all of his thoughts in that moment which made me feel guilty even more.

"I see a future for us quite clearly we would be happy and I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with you. However long at your side." A small smile appeared as he started to think about the future, he wanted children. He wanted a wife. Both of those I could give to him, but the prophecy stood in our way.

"I know you would of," I whispered. I could feel my voice breaking at just seeing Francis happy.

"But you see a future without me and that's the one you are choosing."

"You know it's my only choice." I whispered. I kept my voice quiet, he had too many reasons to hate me right now and I wasn't even blaming him.

"It's your choice you are so head-strong. So…so strong." Francis whispered. Was this a goodbye? I sensed this was a goodbye. How long was he leaving for? He couldn't leave. I needed him.

"And you, you my Brother. I envied you for so long, look at us now, I am you. I plan to take well advantage of your freedom. Long may you reign," Francis continued. He's leaving, I had to tell him, I needed to tell him. I waited for a few seconds and Bash walked with me out of the throne room.

"Are you going to tell him or am I?" Bash asked me, "I am," I whispered walking ahead of him following Francis outside where he had a horse waiting for him.

"Francis! Wait please I need to tell you something." He got up onto the horse. He looked much taller than I expected. It reminded me of a few days ago when it was the opposite way around.

"What do you need to say to me that you already haven't? You've already said enough."

"Please don't be angry with me, but I'm with child and you're the father." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. Before I could say anything more, Francis was already riding off. He would be back. Francis knew his duty and place which is why I had no doubt that he wouldn't return to us.

"Stay safe." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_All your reviews yesterday literally made my day, thank you for that :] On with the chapter..._

X

"Your grace, her majesty the queen." The servant announced Catherine's arrival in my chambers.

"Wait! And you close the door." I said towards the guard and servant.

"Your arming yourself against me, am I really that frightening?" Catherine questioned me.

"Am I really that stupid to try?" I questioned back. "What do you want?" I asked her because really I just wanted to be left alone.

"You must be pleased with yourself," Catherine huffed.

"I take no joy in what this has cost you." I whispered looking down at the floor.

"My life, not just my crown. Annulment won't be enough for Henry. It's best that I'm gone." Is Catherine really going to leave court? "He'll find some sort of excuse to behead me."

"Then leave France. Disappear and never return." I replied.

"If only you had taken the advice before." Catherine said to me.

"I believe that King Henry will let you live, if he gets what he wants. Grant him the annulment, move far from here and let yourself live a happy life." I remember the story she told us while the castle was on lock down. She deserved happiness everyone did,

"Oh Mary, don't you know by now. Happiness is the one thing we Queen's cannot have." But I did have happiness with Francis.

"Sleep well my dear," I was meant to be filled with joy and happiness since I was carrying a child but all I felt was grief, sadness and regret.

I got into bed after Catherine left and let the servants take their leave; I hoped Francis would be safe wherever he ended up. I finally let the tears come to my eyes and roll down my cheeks until I wiped the off as I grew tired.

When I woke up, I was sick and Greer was there to witness it. "Mary, are you alright shall I go get the physician?" Greer asked coming to my side.

"No!" I whispered, "I know what's wrong with me, Greer promise you won't tell anyone about this." Greer nodded her head.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked,

"I'm pregnant," I whispered she pulled away from for a second.

"Who's the father? Is it Francis?" She questioned. I nodded my head, "Does he know?" I nodded my head again. "You can't tell anyone not until I start showing or Francis' is back. Please Greer." I begged her.

"Of course, but are you going to tell Lola and Kenna?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Soon enough." I whispered. But just as I hoped for me to tell Lola and Kenna separately Lola came into my room and rushed to my side.

"Mary, what happened?" Lola asked with concern.

"I'm having Francis' baby and I've made a mess of things with Bash." I whispered.

"You need to eat something; your stomach is probably empty." Lola said helping me up.

"Alright but quickly, I want to be there for when Catherine leaves the castle." I wanted to show my support no matter what I had said to her last night.

X

"Are we really doing this?" Greer asked as we walked down the hallway to where Catherine was about to leave,

"Yes, I want to show my support." I replied looking straight ahead.

"She's going to be spending the rest of her life at a convent." Lola whispered.

"At least she will be safe there. King Henry would never dare reach for her." I whispered back.

"Not much of a turn out when one loses power is there? Oh and I'm going out of the back door its humiliating." Catherine announced herself.

"There is no shame in what you did for your son." I couldn't even say his name and he had only been gone for the night.

"A word of advice for the next Queen of France, remember no matter how many countries you rule or palaces you own power is pleating." Catherine said to me and kissed my two cheeks. "You can be taken away by a stroke of a pen or blade of an axe." Catherine took a deep breath and let the guards open the door.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Henry announced

"I was afraid your majesty was too busy forging documents to send to the Vatican." Catherine replied and the guards closed the door at Henry's command.

"To busy thinking of you, Catherine I've realised something I can't let you go. In fact I can't let you out of my sight."

"You're holding me prisoner?" Catherine questioned.

"Guarded day and night, until I get back from Rome. Imprison her." Henry announced and then they started calling each other horrible names which I was trying really hard not to pay attention to.

X

"So did you tell Francis?" Bash asked as I approached since he was looking at the castle grounds from a window.

"I told him, he left." I whispered looking down.

"He'll be back, don't worry Mary. He's blowing off steam give him a few days, he'll return. The thing about Francis is that he needs time to think before he acts." Bash told me,

"I'll keep that in mind but I want to thank you for what you're doing saving Francis' life." I replied.

"It's hard to believe that my Father would put me on a chopping board to die and then the next he's trying to legitimize me. But the thing is we both lost him in the same day." Bash was fond of Francis even though they were half-brothers.

"At least he'll be alive." I whispered.

_1 week later_

Preparing for Catherine's execution was like throwing a carnival, with Catherine wanting 100 musicians and a gold coffin with cuisine dinner parties; I was pleasantly surprised Henry hadn't chopped off her head yet. We heard trumpets go off.

"What's that?" I asked Bash since he probably knew what was going on.

"It means a royal visitor has arrived." Bash replied, I smiled as she entered the throne room it was my Mother.

"French court has gone to hell. But I'm here now dear," She announced herself.

"Mother." I whispered

X

We returned to my chambers to have a Mother to Daughter chat, I hadn't seen her in years and I still remember the scent of perfume she wore.

"So I send you hear to wed a King of France but you end up engaged to a Bastard. My darling, you engagement to Francis was a careful negotiation that we planned out when you were six. Now you tell me that you threw it all away over some prophecy." My Mother started off by saying.

"One I believe, Mother. I did this and Bash went along with all of it to save Francis' life," I protested quietly to my Mother.

"From a fate a magician told." My Mother protested back.

"It's more complicated than that. We haven't been together for so long." Approximately a week but it felt like years to me.

"I came to the Convent for your eleventh birthday; I was their gift in hand." I remembered that birthday only vaguely.

"I only meant to say, I've missed you. I wanted to talk to you about this about Francis about Bash about everything. Please don't make a fuss about Nostradamus' visions. Perhaps if you met Bash he is kind and selfless and brave." I replied.

"But do you love him?" My Mother asked.

"I'm beginning to, It all happened so fast." I whispered,

"Perhaps there is still time for you to see things with a clear mind." She replied. My Mother picked up my hand and kissed it. "I have wanted to be with as well, but there is trouble at home. Scotland is in peril." My Mother announced,

"Yes, I know." I replied.

"It's worst our country is on the knifes edge of falling into Protestantism. We are Catholic rulers, you need France as a Catholic country at your side now, marry its next King and the Protestants will scurry into the darkness. Marry Francis but the bastard may never be King." My Mother told me,

"His name is Sebastian." I replied.

"It has the same ring to it…Well I have no other choice but to support you as I rule Scotland but you are its real Queen and my daughter you are so head-strong…so head-strong and so loving."

"So you'll be patient?" I asked. She hesitated for a moment,

"Yes." She replied and kissed my forehead before leaving the room she was lying to me,

X

I entered Bash's chambers, "Are you alright, is all well with your Mother?" Bash asked.

"Yes, she is just as I remember her in often ways I thought I had imagined her in. I used to love the smell of her perfume, the tenor of her voice even now. When she lied to me, she doesn't want us getting married so will do anything to sabotage it. We have to elope. Today. Now." As much as I loved Francis, I was going to start showing soon enough and people will question who the Father is if I don't marry.

We walked through the castle hallways, "There's a church just east of the village near the quarry." Bash told me walking ahead of me.

"Bash, let me come with." I asked him.

"Let me get it all arranged it will take a few hours it's best that one of us goes if I'm not back by midday get on a horse and come meet me." Bash said and I nodded my head he kissed my forehead lightly then left.

X

Greer, Lola and Kenna met me in one of the hallways of the castle with Greer holding a veil, "Well, it's beautiful…But will it be warm enough?" I asked Greer.

"This isn't to wear for your journey to the chapel it's to wear to cover your face while you profess your love before God." Greer smiled.

"Is that Francis?" Lola asked. I felt my heart beat faster when she said his name. I turned around and I saw his gaze on me,

"Your back." I whispered.

"We'll go." Greer whispered in my ear, I didn't want to be left alone with Francis at this moment in time.

"I heard about my Mother." Francis said.

"I'm sorry, Francis." I whispered

"I'm about to go plead with my Father for her life. I haven't decided if I'm staying at court yet after the matter is settled though." Francis said.

"How are you?" Francis asked,

"Fine." I replied.

"and the baby?" I looked up at his face it was nice to see he cared at least.

"Fine, also." I whispered. He walked past me then and I let him since I didn't feel like arguing with him. I heard the clock gong which meant it was mid-day, I headed to my chambers and Greer, Lola and Kenna helped me get dressed into a gown and I put on my over coat.

"Are you sure about this?" Kenna asked me as we walked down to the stables. "Yes, I saw the look on Francis' face." I whispered as a stable boy helped me get onto the horse.

"I'll be back a married women," I smiled and started off in a trot so it wouldn't hurt the baby so much as a gallop would since it survived a jump off a cliff I wasn't risking anything now.

As I got to the chapel I saw two people fighting in the snow my guess was Francis and Bash since I saw Francis' horse here. "FRANCIS! BASH! STOP!" I shouted at them getting off my horse and I had to pull them apart again.

"You don't have to marry him! It's all over and my Mother, Nostradamus say that we can be wed." Francis shouted.

"What do you mean?" I questioned Francis,

"There is no prophecy keeping us apart anymore! Please listen." I looked at Francis so I could marry the man I loved if I wanted to.

"It doesn't matter, Mary nothing needs to change. We can still be wed." I couldn't make my mind up, I both loved them and I was carrying Francis' baby.

"What do you mean no prophecy?" I asked.

"Even Nostradamus will tell you! You fate is your own when it comes to who you will marry." Francis said. "Him or me?" I couldn't decide not at this moment in time plus I needed to talk to Catherine, I needed to see if she was lying and so I did...

X

I went into Catherine chambers after we arrived back at the castle,

"I knew he would get to you in time." She looked pleased that I hadn't gone through with it.

"Did your seer see that to? Is this a game to you?" I was sick and tired of Catherine's games.

"Nostradamus told me the prophecy was filled with Clarissa's death." Catherine told me.

"I don't believe you! When you have so much to lose." Catherine smashed her elbow into something and started to cut her wrists. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Do nothing and I will bleed to death. Watch me if that what it takes you, I will always put my life ahead of my children. I will be be-headed anyway if you don't choose Francis. I'd rather die today and show you that I'm serious about what I'm saying." I watched the blood drip onto the floor.

"Is this a trick?" I asked.

"Test me." She replied. "Ask Nostradamus to explain about the future and how it's altered since Clarissa's death." I couldn't watch the blood run down her hands anymore so I quickly got a cloth and put pressure on her cut.

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure about anything anymore. I believe you but." I started.

"But you don't know what you want." I nodded my head.

"I love them...I love them both." I whispered and I heard someone enter the room.

"Begging your pardon your majesties but the king demands to see you." I looked up at Catherine and she sighed.

X

Everyone important, every noble that we had staying at court was here in the throne room even Francis.

"I have gathered you all here to tell you that messenger came here earlier today with news about the line of succession for England. Their Queen is dead." Mutters ran through the throne room

"Is she naming me her successor?" I asked

"Of all her desertions they say she died suddenly in the middle of the night, but England is yours by bloodline by right. You must claim it immediately or your cousin Elizabeth will take it from your grasp you'll risk everything if you don't act now. If you want the Vatican's support for anything you do for the rest of your life you will claim England now and you will wed one of my son's tonight." Henry demanded.

"I will take my own life in my own hands and I will not be builled by you." I snapped at Henry.

X

I paced the length of my chambers I didn't know who to choose, I needed someone to tell me who to choose. I heard a knock on the door and Greer was at my door.

"Have you found my Mother? I need her now more than ever." I asked she had seemed to disappear rather quickly after Henry's announcement.

"They she is with the king." Greer said.

"probably trying to ring more out of Henry before I marry." I whispered.

"But who will you marry? Have you spoken with Bash? What about Francis? He's the father of your baby." Greer asked. There was another knock at the door and they entered the room it was Catherine.

"Could we have a moment?" Catherine asked Greer. She nodded her head and left the room closing the door behind her.

"What an eventful day." Catherine sighed she looked tired out much as I did. "Francis has returned, news of the Queen's death and news from the Vatican if this letter confirms Sebastian's legitimization it should take away any reservations you have about having a bastard at your side instead of the king. As Bash will be King one day. If it denies his legitimization how could Bash blame you for returning back to Francis." Catherine made good points and she handed over the letter.

"I know you think you love them both but you have to love one more."

"I am afraid." I whispered,

"Open it." I opened up the letter and took deep breath in and out. It was blank the letter was blank. "Now you are free to go to the man you love." Catherine said, I knew who I was going to pick and I would pick him in a heartbeat.

I entered Bash's chambers to see him topless, I walked forward a few steps and he turned around. "I can't marry you." I whispered,

"Yes, you can don't let your Mother's ideas get in your head about my ability to protect you and I will be King we'll force the Pope's decision." Bash said if it was that simple.

"I know you will." I replied.

"You can be free with me and I would always put you first." Bash continued.

"Please don't it's not that simple Bash, I'm pregnant with his child. I love you I do but I love Francis more, I'm sorry Bash." I whispered. I turned back around and walked out of his chambers to go find Francis.

I found Francis in a hallway, I picked up my dress and ran through the hallway with the letter in my hand. I kissed him and he kissed me back, we broke off so I could tell him the reason.

"What's this?" Francis asked, "Open it." I whispered as he took the letter out of hands and he opened it. "It's blank, it's completely blank." Francis smiled.

"Your Mother she let me decide." I whispered smiling. I placed my hand on his cheek and let it ran through his hair. "It's funny isn't it that your Mother showed me where my heart truly belonged." I smiled, I placed my hand on his heart. "It's you, it's always been you." I smiled with a small laugh.

"Does this mean you'll marry me?" Francis asked and finally I could be the one I loved, "Yes," I whispered and we kissed again. We were happy, we could finally be happy with nobody stopping us. He caressed my cheek,

"We must protect Sebastian there are those who would kill him for trying to reach the crown." I whispered,

"Of course, I'll make sure of it." Francis whispered, we kissed once more and then retired to our separate chambers since we would be married tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Greer helped do my laces on my corset while Lola and Kenna helped sort out my veil, my Mother was here to in the room.

"So you do another ceremony of Notre Dame so all of France can celebrate your marriage." My Mother announced I hadn't told her about hadn't told her about the baby because I wasn't going to tell her. I didn't want to see her reaction.

"What of Queen Catherine has she been pardoned of adultery?" I asked.

"Yes," My Mother seemed surprisingly happy about this. "It was all to legitimize Bash but now Henry looks forgiving. Your Father gave me these and makes some heirs as quick as you can. But we have handle the misfortune of your sex. Brave girls are we." She whispered little does she know I was already pregnant. I just smiled simply and put the earrings in that my Mother had given me.

My Mother soon joined the rest as I was ready and I standing on the top of the steps looking down at the bottom of dress hoping I wouldn't fall. I looked up as I went down the steps with Greer, Lola and Kenna standing behind me. Francis looked up at me then and I felt everything right then,

I joined him at the front of the altar and we knelt beside each other having to sign a contract and then the priest started to speak latin. Everything was perfect. After the ceremony we entered the great hall with white flower petals coming down from above us and we looked up at them. Francis and I ran into the center and bowed before we started to dance. We were happy and so was everyone around us happy, we kept spinning until a circle formed around us and we kissed.

The baby was starting to make me hungry so I headed over to the food table where my Mother was.

"I have some news to share with you it seems the English Queen isn't dead." My Mother lied to me again she lied to everyone.

"The English Queen is alive?" I questioned her looking at her,

"Yes, but I would keep the news to yourself." I stared at my Mother.

"You did this so you just could see I was married."

"The messengers news was fraud, no one can blame that on me. Everyone needs a little push on occasion, even Queen's. Even France happiness always come with a price." I despised my Mother at this point in time.

"It's time for the consummation." Greer interrupted us.

"A moment please." Greer nodded her head and left.

"Get out! Get out of my life! Get out of France." I snapped at her.

"I know you are angry but at least you got what you wanted."

"More power than you." I replied

"I'm your Mother, I'm ruling Scotland for you." My Mother said.

"Do that and do it well when I return to Scotland it will be because you have failed or because you are dead." I walked past my Mother and I joined Francis and Greer.

"Are you alright?" Francis asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Will the consummation hurt the baby?" Francis asked, I smiled to know he cared. "No, the baby will be fine." I whispered kissing his cheek.

(AN: I'm gonna skip the consummation because I'm really bad at writing those sort of scenes)

_2 months later_

The past two months have felt like I was living in a dream land with only the man I love with me at my side.

"Are you alright? You've been very quiet." Francis asked pulling the blanket over me even more to keep me warm enough. I smiled at him, it felt odd to have someone look after me since I've never been very sick before.

"I just wish we could go back to 2 months ago to do it all over and I was in my gown walking to you at Notre Dame." I whispered it felt nice to be away from court no stress of Henry pressuring me on to taking England.

"But we have to go back to reality that's what your thinking." He was right,

"Politics, back-stabbing, murder just another day at french court." I replied and Francis laughed. I had a brilliant thought, I sat up quickly.

"Francis can we just turn around and go back to the country house in Annette, everything we felt there alone and away from court...Somehow our love feels so fragile suddenly." I trailed off looking up at Francis.

"Well things are different now, were married, expecting a baby, the future King and Queen." Francis smiled putting his hand onto my stomach. "My Mother is no longer a threat, Nostradamus' prophecy no longer a threat and Bash is far away in Spain."

"I hope he's safe and that he finds happiness." I whispered,

"Well there is something that everyone wants that we can agree on." Francis mentioned.

"A castle full of little royals." I smiled. "We already have one coming soon." I whispered looking down at my stomach which I had a little bulge that no one would notice unless they had more than a minute to notice, Francis smiled then kissed me.

X

We finally arrived at French court so the politics, back-stabbing and murder also hiding my bump begins. We entered the main hallway where every visitor entered. It was already filled with servants, guards and people probably waiting for our arrival most likely. They clapped as we entered, I spotted my ladies and made our way to them.

"We missed you." I said to them as I hugged them all.

"You both look happy," Greer smiled.

"We were happy, we are." I kissed Francis' cheek. "I'm sure we will be just as happy here as we were in Paris and Annette and every castle from here to the valley. Oh that reminds me, I found a wonderful suitor for you Greer and there's one in Paris eager to meet you Lola." I started off.

"Wonderful." Lola smiled.

"Mary, we missed you." Catherine greeted me with hug and two kisses on either side of my cheek and Francis.

"So the politics and back-stabbing begin." I smiled at Francis and he rolled his eyes.

X

We returned to my chambers and we talked about were we went and who we saw. They all tried on the dresses, "Oh you're not wearing your gown, Lola." I looked at her.

"it's incredibly lovely but it's a bit snug." Lola replied.

"Don't worry, we'll have the seamstress' working on it." I smiled at Lola.

"So, Mary tell us how are you going to hide you baby bump from everyone?" Greer asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked looking down, I guess it depended on what type of dress I was wearing.

"Mary, your practically glowing." Kenna smiled joining into the conversation. I opened up the box of Marzipan which literally made me want to throw up at this very moment but I offered one to Greer she took one then I stood up and offered one to Lola and Greer they took one as well and I sat back down.

"Lola, are you alright?" I asked she looked incredibly pale not even well enough to be out of bed.

"Fine, thank you." She smiled but it didn't really reassure me.

X

Later that night Catherine asked to see me in her chambers and I went since I had been in my chambers for most of the day resting.

"You asked to see me." I said walking into her chambers she was picking up something from her table.

"My dear that we are fast friends, I like to help you with something in the at most importance. Babies." Oh dear she was giving me the talk.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Your duty if you were unaware is to produce an heir and ensure the future of your line." Catherine replied.

"I am well aware of that, thank you." I smiled, I wanted to leave this room right now.

"And yet you stand before me looking spelt. Are you pregnant?" Catherine asked examining me.

"You are aren't you?" She'd figured out and we only a few hours back at court.

"Yes, is it really that obvious?" I asked Catherine.

"Well not if anyone is looking closely. We must tell everyone at once throw a party to celebrate. I know we shall announce it at First Light." Wasn't that a bit fast,

"We've only just got back." I protested to Catherine.

"Alright, we'll hold a party for all our guests at court and announce the news at First Light." Catherine said it was still a bit fast.

"I guess you won't be needed these." She looked at the glass bottles full of things in her hands and placed them back at her table.

"But you may need them some day, so come to me at any time and ask me." I probably will never ask her what she was going to give me. We were interrupted by the King then.

"Henry, you'll never believe news. I'm about to tell you." Catherine announced to Henry, Oh dear I thought.

"What?" Henry asked confused.

"Mary's pregnant." Catherine told him.

"That is wonderful news, congratulations Mary but we must have a feast to celebrate and tell everyone the news at First Light." Wonderful I thought to myself but told myself to keep smiling.

"But if you don't mind Mary may I speak to my wife alone." Oh thank goodness I'm finally free I thought.

"Of Course," I smiled heading for the door I came in and into the castle hallway walking back to my chambers.

I shut my door of my own chambers and turned around to see Bash standing there it made me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Bash, your supposed to be in Spain." I said surprised to see him and how did he get into my chambers.

"I'm supposed to be dead, the night Francis' men were escorting me out of the country they tried to kill me." Bash spoke, "On his orders I believe." What? Francis would never do that.

"Francis would never do that, you know that." I replied walking towards Bash.

"Really? After we put him through hell disposed him of everything. After he stopped our marriage." Bash said to me raising his voice a little to loudly.

"He still values you as his Brother." I stopped Bash.

"I am nothing to him. Nothing to him but a threat. He made that very clear." Bash replied.

"We are married now and we are expecting a baby. All of that is behind us." I whispered to Bash walking over to my bed.

"If I do find out Francis tried to kill me, I will take him done." If he did that then I would never forgive him no matter what I thought.

"Bash watch your words! This threat alone could result in your death. Francis is my husband." I snapped at Bash.

"For your own sake and doubt find out who your married to." Bash replied. "If you ever need me just put a light in your window and I'll meet you in the woods where we buried Isabella." I did wonder how Isabella's baby is doing and if she ever got to a nunnery. I watched Bash leave my room and after changed into my night-clothes.

I was brushing my hair as Francis entered my room, "Wait, til you hear the conversation I had with your Mother." I smiled.

"I'd rather hear the conversation you had with my guards about Bash's orders." So he had found out.

"I knew you would hear about that. I'm sorry but I have to ask you did you order your guards to kill Bash?" I asked waiting to see his reaction.

"Who put this idea into your head?" Francis asked replying with another question.

I hesitated for a second. "Bash believes it's your doing."

"Where!?" Francis half-shouted at me.

"In this room." I whispered.

"Your bed chambers." He sighed.

"Francis, please don't do this. I didn't ask him to come to me." I replied to Francis, I didn't want to argue with him.

"So that's why you were asking questions. because he told you to?" Francis was raising his voice and getting angry.

"No, because I wanted to prove him wrong! Francis for Godsakes Bash thinks you ordered your guards to have him killed." I stood up.

"It troubles me more if you've been wondering if he was right." We were arguing and we only just back at court not even a day in. "I could give you the name of the ship Bash was to sail on, show you the Captain does it really matter? I am the crown Prince of France. I can create evidence if I wish. The more important question is will you take me at your word? You came to me once of my excusing my Mother plotting against you, you hadn't a thread of proof but I believed you. We are Royals, we have the power to do terrible things. Without trust we are nothing."

"This is true of you and Bash as well." I reached out to Francis holding his arms.

"How can I trust him? He killed a man in the woods for you and now these guards does he say he killed them in self-defense. I think it was to stay close to you."

"Francis." I said.

"I didn't order anyone to kill him. But I can promise you he is not safe from me. You can tell himself when he comes to your room again because I'm sure he will." Francis left the room then, I didn't like it when we had just argued.

I got into bed knowing Francis was blowing off steam and I probably wouldn't see him until the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lucy wants to apologise for not updating and for the chapter being short but she's in a lot of pain right now and can't type. She wanted to post something so this is what she started in doc manager a few weeks ago, she didn't want you to think she was giving up on this story or going on hiatus. She fractured her wrist, 2 weeks ago... She's still in a lot of pain and hopes you can forgive her for not updating. She's also not sure when she'll post the next update...Sorry guys :{_

_\- Tom (Boyfriend/Love of her life)_

_P.S Sorry about the grammar she is way better at writing than I am :}_

* * *

I was happy now I was married because of First Light was about men finding wives and I would probably have a line of men waiting to talk to me.

"Mary, can I tell you something before you find out from someone else." I looked up at Lola and I smiled.

"Of course, what is it Lola?" I gestured to the chair next to me so she could sit down.

"While you were on your honeymoon, I got pregnant." Lola looked down at her fingers not wanting to look at me.

"How? Why?" I questioned Lola,

"It was a mistake a terrible mistake, I know that. I had a headache so I went to see the physician and you know what happens after...He wants nothing to do with the child." Lola whispered.

"Well it's a good thing it's First Light then so I can help find you a suitor." I replied to her and she looked up at me with a smile.

"I'm grateful Mary," She whispered and I hugged her.

"It will be alright, shall we head to First Light then?" I asked her and Lola nodded her head.

"It's beautiful as long as I don't look at the food." Lola whispered.

"Me as well." I was very nauseous at the point with all the food around us.

"Look there's Count Nardean." I pointed over at him who we met in Paris. She took a deep breathe and started to walk towards him.

"Pomegranate tart? Your grace?" A servant asked me,

"Thank you." I whispered picking one up since I didn't want to seem rude.

"If I may, my sister ate 10 of these a day and was with child in less than a month." The servant smiled.

"Oh," I whispered.

"10 a day? Are you sure your sisters figure didn't change to butter and sugar." Francis to the rescue thank goodness, I passed him the tart which made me want to throw up. The servant bowed and left.

"Thank you." I whispered,

"Not at all she only meant to help. There are 2 nations that are very excited for us to start a family." Francis replied.

"Only two." I whispered to myself.

"So what did you want to tell me about with you speaking to my Mother last night?" Francis asked standing by my side.

"There going to announce my pregnancy, tonight." I whispered to Francis.

"So much for keeping it a secret." Francis smiled. "Is that Lola with Count Nardean?" Francis asked.

"Yes, I invited him to court." I replied.

"He looks very happy to be here and interested." Francis said,

"I thought he might be a suitor for Lola." I smiled.

"Not the man I would of picked for her." Francis replied. I looked up at him, "Let's dance, shall we?" Francis asked and I took his hand willingly.

After we had finished dancing, Henry and Catherine entered the throne room.

"I don't normally speak at First Light but we have some wonderful news to share. The Queen of Scotland is with child." Henry spoke and all faces turned to Francis and me. Everyone clapped and basically everyone said congratulations to us every 5 seconds even if we tried to break free from it.

X

I walked through the castle in the morning looking for Francis since he had disappeared rather sharpish, I was still being congratulated as I walked past people and I just smiled.

I found Francis and he took my hand as we walked down the corridor,

"I wanted to ask you about Lola, I think we need to help her." Francis started.

"I am helping her." I replied, why such interest in Lola. But we are talking about Francis here.

"Why is Philip Nardean a suitable suitor for her?" Francis asked, I really didn't want to have out first conversation of the day to be about suitors.

"She could do a lot worst," I added.

"There are rumours about him going around court." Francis started off.

"What is that?" I smiled at Francis, looking at him and continued through the castle.

"He prefers the company of men than women in ... Bed." Well that did make me gasp a little. Oh I mouthed.

"Well, it is Lola's choice and their plenty of other suitors out there." I pointed out.

"Yes, I just thought you should know." Francis whispered.

"Francis...I... want to talk about the other night..." I tried to start since we hadn't talked to each other much.

"It's all forgotten...Do not worry." He smiled... But I do worry... I will be a Mother to a child soon enough and have to rule over 3 kingdoms if we do go for England.


	6. Chapter 6

_A little time jump, one thing is Lola has rejected Lord Narcisse. On with the story..._

I looked at my bulging bump in the mirror, I was now wearing less tight dresses since I was very pregnant well I had counted in my head that I was 6 months. I'd been carrying Francis' baby for six months, it's hard to believe it but at least Francis and I are on speaking terms and also stays in our chambers at night-time.

I walked into the hallway where Francis was waiting, he was smiling.

"You look beautiful." Francis kissed my cheek lightly.

"You only say that so I won't get Catherine to scold you." I smile at him. He pulled me in closer gently,

"No I don't, you are my wife. Who I love very much." He had made his point and let me go we started to walk through the hallway. The servants were all excited and running about, I knew what day it was.

"So, any servant can become Queen for the day. I don't remember this tradition." I pointed out to Francis.

"That because we were children. I think my Mother hid it from us for a while." I mouthed Ah, since I was getting where he was coming from. "My Father welcomes the temporary Queen in his own way..." Francis trailed off.

I decided to finish the sentence, "In his bed."

"If the girl finds the bean in her slice of cake happens to be pretty, she wears my Mother's crown and wears the finest cloths also spends the day ordering servants around by dawn she has 100 of bucket gifts but is a servant girl again." Francis finishes off telling me what happens.

"A true fairytale ending." I mutter.

"A tradition I always try to avoid especially when Diane de Poitiers was here. To watch my Father juggling a mistress. my mother and the Bean Queen," I started to laugh while Francis continued. "Bash and I always fled for a hunt." Francis said his name and we slowed down a little.

"It's alright to miss him you know, even if he angered you... Well at least the Bean gives them something new to gossip 's the first time in weeks no one has pestered me about how me and our baby is doing." I smiled a little in relief.

"Perhaps I should pester you instead." Francis gently pulled my chin towards him and kissed me on the lips.

"Mary, Greer is ready to present him to you now." Kenna interrupted us.

"Who?" Francis asked confused.

"Lord Julien, Greer's fiancée." I smiled as Francis took my hand and squeezed it gently and I watched him walk off into the throne room, I followed after him with Kenna by my side and Lola by Kenna's.

"He arrived two days ago, isn't he adorable?" Kenna asked as she was looking over at him.

"They've had some talks and Greer said he is quiet nice." Lola replied

"And rich, why can't the king find me a husband like that. We've been here a year and were all but rotting on the vine." Kenna sighed. Whilst Greer started to walk over to us with Lord Julien.

"Lord Julien may I introduce to her majesty, Mary Queen of Scots and her ladies Lola and Kenna." Greer smiled.

"Your majesty it is an honour." Lord Julien bowed before me.

"Lord Julien, such a pleasure to finally meet you. I hear that your family is from Hungary." I say.

"Yes my parents know Greer's Father from her cousin and we corresponded and well the rest is history. I hope you'll find it in your heart to bless our engagement." Lord Julien asked and of course I would say yes since Greer and Lord Julien looked happy together.

"If this is what your Father wishes and you of course," I looked down at Greer.

"It is, very much." Greer smiled, they looked at each other in a way that Francis and I look at each other,

I clapped my hand so they would look back at me. "Well then your engaged. Enjoy your lives together." I smiled while Greer hugged us.

I had to pull Lola aside for a few moments. "Lola the suitor from auissance has been delayed for another five weeks." I told her the bad news it was miracle that she hadn't start to show though she did get pregnant just a few days before Francis and I returned so that put her 2 months behind me being pregnant.

"I'm going to start to show any day now." Lola replied in a whisper.

"i know and I promised I would find a husband for you and I will. Give me another week to." Lola had a worried look in her eyes. She nodded her head and I was distracted as the King entered and a scream saying she's found the bean. We al clapped in and the King approached her.

"What is you name?" Henry asked.

"Penelope from the Kitchen." She bowed as Catherine walked over to her.

"Penelope, I crown you Queen of the Bean." Catherine took off her crown and placed it onto Penelope's head. We all clapped again and Francis approached me and I smiled.

I heard voices in the hallway and I followed to see what it was with Francis behind me. I saw Bash being dragged away.

"I can't believe he came back, what was he thinking?" I gasped a little.

"We've given him every chance to be free and yet here he is. I'm done helping him." It seems Francis had never forgiven Bash.

"Francis he's your Brother." I said to him shocked at what he was saying.

"He is also a liar and a murderer. We both know why he came back, don't give him another chance to get close to you." He had no chance I was carrying the heir to France and married to Francis. But I don't think at all Bash came back for me...

X

I walked into Bash's cell and I walked up to him. "We don't have much time so listen carefully, I've bribed your jailer and the merchant's wagon will take you to the Spanish border if you value your life. You will do as I say and you will never return." I told Bash harshly.

"I'm not ready to go to spain." he replied.

"Bash! What is wrong with you,You never should never have returned here. You have to leave! There are too many in the castle who want you dead." I say turning back on him.

"You mean Francis."

"He did not try to have you killed!" I put one hand on my stomach, I now regretted what I said because Francis never told me the truth. "Although he could. You stir up jealously and a bitterness in him that scare me. He gets this look in his eyes... It's like I don't know him... It's almost as if he knows." I reply trailing of in my own words.

"That you would have been happy without him, if you would have married me instead." That wasn't true at all, I loved Francis and I was going to love our child as much as I loved him.

"There is nothing between you and me except my concern for you." I whispered looking directly at Bash.

"Then we've reached the same spot, I'm here on behalf of another a girl I met in the woods." Bash finally got to reason he was here.

"oh, good for you it must of good for your speedy recovery."

"Dont! Not until you hear what happened to her." And I stood by to hear his story.


	7. Chapter 7

Bash told me the story about the darkness in the woods and how it has probably attached her family too. I remember the darkness marking me before Francis and I were married, I had this symbol imprinted into my hand. The jailer let Bash free and we slowly walked out of the jails when Francis approached and he had that look in his eyes straight away.

"I came down here because I was worried about you! And here I find you with my wife! Again!" I don't think Francis was ever going to forgive Bash.

"It's not what it looks like, he didn't come for me!" I reply.

"Oh, I don't believe that for a second." Bash needed to plead his case sooner rather than later or they would end up fighting and I would have to break them apart when all I want to do is go rest in my chambers.

"I'm back because I need the castle's resources, its armed men and horses. To seek out and destroy a threat in the woods and then I will leave, I promise." Bash was already walking off but Francis kept me at his side we walked towards.

"What threat!?" Francis asked lowing his voice a little.

"You've seen the sacrifices in the blood wood, these pagans endanger every man, women and child in the realm. They threatened your own wife! And they do it all in service to something called the darkness," Bash replied.

"I know how it sounds," I tried to interrupt them before Francis could say anything.

"You sound as ignorant as those pagans, a monster in the woods." Francis wide-eyed tried to ignore what Bash was saying he was doing what he did to me before he left.

"I saw it myself in the shadows, it took a girl, I cared for. Her name was Rowan and now she is certainly dead. However badly you want me gone, I promise I will a thousand times more. But I'm not leaving until the woods are safe." Bash seemed he was dedicated to the cause of the darkness in the woods.

"Mary, leave us please." I heard Francis say making my head turn to him.

"I know you don't believe me, but there is someone you will believe." I stayed put though I knew would probably have to stop them from fighting.

"Who is that?" Francis replied harshly, I hated to see him this way all this anger and hatred to one person.

"The darkness has claimed countless victims and one has survived. Oliva D'amencourt, your old flame and she's here in this castle right now." I was just as shocked as Francis was when I heard about Oliva, we hadn't seen her in months.

We walked to Nostradamus' room and Olivia was waiting to receive us and we sat in front of her, I kept my hand on my stomach, to feel the baby kick. I would have told Francis but he was preoccupied so I would have to tell him after ward and hopefully the baby was still kicking.

"Olivia, were so sorry." I say to her and I did actually feel sorry for her.

"Everything you endured we thought, I thought you had escaped through the tunnels that night." Francis continues, I think everyone thought Olivia escaped through the tunnels since we hadn't seen her.

"I did... but I was found by those heretics and I was taken to that monster." I was drifting off into space, I wanted to rest before tonight because who knows what was in store.

"Do you believe me now? This creature causes all the horrors in the woods. If you want to protect your realm from these devils! You must kill the monster they serve!" Bash asked trying not to shout.

"I don't believe in monsters, I never have. But I do believe in fear and whoever this darkness is, the pagans fear him enough to terrorize and slaughter my people." Suddenly a question popped up into my mind.

"Olivia, do you think you could retrace your steps to lead us back to the cave?" It was worth a try at least.

"No... All I remember is a meadow with flowers and fir trees with snow."

"I know a meadow near where I found her." Bash says.

"I'll go get my guards." Francis replies.

"You'll forgive me when you forgot the last time I went your guards they tried to kill me." They were arguing again, when have they ever stopped arguing?

"I gave no such order! We can confirm that, if you hadn't slaughtered them!" Francis was getting carried away.

"Francis!" I whisper, he looks down at me with his expression changing from anger to worry. I don't say anything so he just continues.

"This time, I'm going with you. We will find that cave and we will kill whatever is in that cave then I will personally put you on the next boat to Spain!" I guess that was a fair agreement though Bash had no say.

"Then we are agreed." Bash hisses.

"No! You can't just kill it! This is just some outlaw hiding in the trees! The darkness is a creature from hell! It's not human!" Olivia put all of her anger onto the word 'hell'. I wasn't surprised. I put my hand on Olivia's knee trying to be supportive.

"He is human, I'll show you. I found this embedded in Olivia's wound. It looks like the tooth is from a beast but it not it comes from a human filed down into a sharp point." I stare at it wide-eyed.

"A human? But why go to such lengths?" I ask.

"For better function, to feed on flesh. But I assure you this man is just a human." I feel a bit sick now hearing of this, I stand up still feeling sick. I look at Francis he's waiting for me to say something.

"Then go kill him. Remember who the real enemy is." I say and Francis nods his head walking out.

As I walk back to my chambers and hear servants talking about Greer and a servant together. When did this happen? I decided to go to her room instead and find out what has happened.

I stand in her doorway, Kenna and Lola are comforting her. "I have no future." Greer says tears coming from her eyes.

"Greer don't say that." I say walking into her chambers. I kneel beside where she is sitting.

"Oh Mary, so you've heard. I'm so ashamed." Greer says.

"Please don't be." I reply.

"Look at us... look at where our hearts have led us. We've brought you shame! All but Lola." That's not true, no one has brought me shame.

"In truth, there's something you should know." Lola admits. Lola tells Kenna and Greer about her pregnancy with the physician and I feel sorry for all of them, I truly do.

I head back to my chambers to get some rest before dinner and I keep thinking how Bash and Francis are doing the guards had better be keeping them from killing each other.

* * *

Sorry for not updating, I thought I had updated this story once already in December but it turns out I hadn't. Anyway here you go :]


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to see a tray of food on my dresser, I must of missed dinner and Francis might of not been back to wake me up. I ate the contents of the tray and the maids help me into an evening dress since I wanted to wait for Francis to come back so I just walked around the castle. Until I came upon Catherine walking out of Henry's chamber looking like she's blind.

"Catherine?" I question carefully. She walks towards me carefully with the door as her guide.

"Mary, quick get Nostradamus. Henry's drugged me." Catherine fell onto my lap in my arms.

"GUARDS!" I yell, guards came running down the hallway to us.

"Take the Queen to Nostradamus at once." I say getting up, I watch them take Catherine away. I needed to look for Francis, he's surely to be back by now. I walk through the castle to Francis' old chambers and see he's in there getting changed.

"How is she?" Francis asks concerned.

"Nostradamus is treating her now, they say she fell into some sort of drugged sleep. She's coming out of it." I say.

"Good. I need to talk to my Father." Francis replies starting to walk past me. I grabbed his arm trying to stop him.

"Francis wait! Your Father is not well." I tell him.

"I'm aware of it, he got so angry at Bash he would of taken his head off. He still might kill him." Francis says worried, so they had sorted things out.

I see Bash coming into the room with Francis turning around, "What happened? Did Father forgive you?" Francis asks.

"Not exactly, but he illuminated me on his solution. It's a bit of a horror show and you two are both invited. Now on pain and death," What was Bash talking about? Francis looks back at me and I see his reaction it was just like mine, confused though we follow Bash through to the throne room.

I stand Francis' side holding his hand as we have to watch Kenna be forced to marry Bash, I could hear the arguing saying Kenna would be promised a husband with a title.

"Fine, Bash you are now the master of the horse and hunt." Henry says, I could barely watch this.

"What does it even mean!" Kenna was getting upset and frustrated. Henry was getting angry as well I could see his patience weighing thin. Kenna was begging for this not to happen but no matter how much she begged Henry wouldn't listen. He even had no shoes on when he pointed his sword at Kenna. The king was going mad.

After the ceremony, I walk out of the throne room to talk to Bash. "Are you alright?" I ask him putting my hands onto my stomach.

"Well I'm married to someone, I don't much like and I have to stay here and watch you love someone for the rest of my life."

"Bash you told me your feelings for me were gone." I say, I didn't feel anything for Bash anymore. I was married to Francis and we were having a baby together who would be King or Queen of France.

"I lied." Bash says and I sigh a little.

I head back to my chambers for another dress change since members of court were here. Francis came in looking dashing as ever as the maid finishes putting my hair into a ponytail. You could really see my bump in this dress at least it wasn't tight as the one before.

"Are you alright? I can make up an excuse for you, if you're tired." I loved how Francis was caring like this maybe it was a good time to tell him the baby had been kicking.

"That will be all, thank you." I sent my maids off so me and Francis were alone for a moment.

"No, the baby has been kicking." I watch as Francis' face turns into a smile. "Do you want to feel?" I ask, Francis nods his head and I moved his hand to where the baby last kicked. I felt that one that was big one.

"Maybe they know that there father is here." Francis smiled and I smiled back at him. "When did the baby start?" Francis asks.

"Earlier today when we visited Oliva, I didn't want to bother you with it." I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I nearly throwed up. "Just nausea, perhaps I shouldn't go but you'll make my excuses." Francis' nods his head and kisses before leaving my chambers.

I call my maids back to help me change into my nightgown and I went under my bed covers and fell asleep quite quickly, at least I put a smile on Francis' face today but now I felt sorry for Kenna why did Henry have to do that to Kenna and Bash his own son?

* * *

_Sorry it's short again, I've been really busy a lot recently hopefully the next one will be longer._


	9. Chapter 9

Francis came back into my room much later than I expected he would be, he climbed into bed next to me. "Did I wake you?" Francis asks kissing my forehead.

"No, I was still awake. How bad was it?" I ask since Francis had to open wedding gifts, we were still receiving gifts which were unbelievable and now we would be receiving gifts for our baby which was here in a couple of months.

"I think something is truly wrong with my Father though people who seem to notice just keep their mouths shut. He is ill Mary and poison has nothing to do with this." Francis says. There was nothing we could do about this but sit and wait until something is wrong. "My mother is diverting important matters to her instead, she's trying to run the country behind my father's back. Penelope is a blessing in disguise keeping my father distracted from matters of state."

I sigh, how come everyone around us seemed to falling apart slowly. "Well let's keep it that way, but I'm sorry that I didn't come with you. Did anything else happen?" I ask, I wasn't tired and every time I tried to fall asleep... I couldn't maybe it's because of the baby kicking.

"I helped one of my mother's ladies-in-waiting escape the country." That was interesting. I sat up in bed, looking at him strangely.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"My mother wanted her to seduce the King but in return for helping her escape she gave me some information. There's a contract, our marriage contract. If you die without an heir France will have Scotland. But that will not matter, we have a heir on the way right now." I had my doubts about our baby, something could go wrong while I was in labour or our baby could have some sort of deformity; but I was going to pray nothing would be wrong and I would deliver safely a baby boy or girl.

"Francis... Something may go wrong..." I hesitate to say because I knew, Francis would worry.

"I won't let anything go wrong, we'll talk some more about this in the morning. Get some rest." I turn my head to kiss him before I fell asleep.

Francis was pacing the length of the room when I woke up. "Have you been up, all night?" I ask. He was dressed already. This was worrying to me, I sit up in bed.

"No, but I've been thinking and I found the contract. It has 50 pages some even in Latin, this is so predictable of my parents. I can't believe they would do this. I'm going to my mother and see if it's true." He had definitely been up for a couple of hours.

"No, they're just doing it for insurance if I pull out of the claim to England. So if something goes wrong in the birth." I say.

"There would be a sword hanging over your head. If you don't become the English Queen my father could kill you and use Scotland as a staging area for the invasion." Francis replies leaning against a chair.

"But nether less we need to find out if your mother's ladies-in-waiting was telling the truth or she was just trying to get out of France." I say, maybe I had been thinking about it in my dreams after all. It was on my mind before I went to sleep. "Francis, how did you get the contract?" I question him.

"Sneaking into my father's chambers using a back way into his room." I couldn't believe him sometimes.

"Francis, you should of waited till I was awake." I reply. getting up out of bed. I held onto the bed post to steady myself. I walk over to him and I looked down at the papers. "Is this the secret clause?" I ask him picking up the piece of paper. I read it shocked at what is written on it.

"I'm going to find out some more information about this, you stay put, eat something and get dressed." Francis brought me closer to him and kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I walked towards my parlour, seeing all the foods laid out already. I really didn't feel like eating that much, but I had to for the baby. "How are you, Lola?" I ask as she walked in the parlour with a grin on her face.

" I'm very well, thank you. I'm engaged to Lord Julian." Lola says.

"What? I missed that. Congratulations Lola, I'm happy for you truly." I hug her and sit down at a chair picking up an apple.

Hearing Lola's news, brightened my day a lot. Until... Francis stormed into my chambers with a face like thunder. "What happened?" I ask standing up from reading a book.

"I went to the treasury looking in the books and on our wedding night a payment was made to your mother Mary de Guise from the royal treasurer. I think that it was to boost her reign and we would produce an heir living a long life not noticing." The person who carried me and gave birth to me, betrayed me.

"I had suspicions about my mother at the wedding. No wonder she's being going behind my back to make this deal with your parents. All of our parents are in on it." I sigh starting to pace the room. "My mother is under a lot of pressure because of the protestants. The protestants' would give anything to see Scotland under protestant rule. What if they found out, she had sold out her country for money; all her political enemies... Don't you think that they would use that against her." I was coming up with a genius idea and I wasn't even feeling that well today.

"They would whip up Scotland into a frenzy. To save her rule she would have to deny it, say she never would of thought of doing it. Your mother would have to publicly distance herself from doing it, she would get her contract and burn it."

We started to strategize our plan together, my brain was over working it's self but I didn't mind if it was to get rid of the contract and it was for the good of my country. I was going against my mother but I didn't care because she deceived me by making the contract with Francis' parents in the first place. Something I thought I would never be hosting at 6 months pregnant was a party but it was for the good of my country.

Scots filled the throne room, my true heritage was here with me in France in the castle at last. It felt like I was at home in some ways. Everyone was happy, drunk and dancing.

"Did you have to invite so many...Scots." It seemed Catherine was the only one that wasn't happy about this.

"In diplomacy, I want to show my countrymen that France doesn't have all of my attention." I reply smiling, Catherine must really be hating this. I place my hand on my stomach and walk over to Francis.

"She's just irritated that you invited every Scot in a 100 mile radius of French court." Francis smiled. It was nice to see Catherine look so unhappy for once then again she was always unhappy about something.

"All to hide our interest in just one. Lord Mackenzie is concluding a deal with the French military to provide wool for their uniforms and he's expected to go home any day now. He's a loyal man, years ago he fought beside my father against the English." I say.

"That was years ago. He has spent the time becoming a wealthy comfortable man." Francis replied.

"I suppose will have to ask for his trust or threaten him." I say keeping my hand on my stomach.

"Is the baby kicking?" Francis' asks, looking at him I smiled.

"Not right now, maybe later. You know what to do." I say to Francis, it was time to set our plan into motion. I left the throne room entering into a smaller room to talk to Lord Mackenzie.

"Lord Mackenzie, why do your men stay outside? They can hear what I have to say." I say and watch them walk in.

"Well, lass. Why I am here?" Lord Mackenzie asks.

"You fought with my father at Solway Moss, what was it like?" I question him, Francis was a few meters behind me and he was ready to pull me out if anything went wrong.

"It was hell on earth, I listened to the screams of men as they were impaled with arrows and died on marsh. At day's end, your father limped home and died." He tried not to say it too harshly, but I knew any talk of battles would being out the harsher side of people.

"Did your heart die with him?" I question him harshly with a strong tone in my voice.

"For the past 10 years. You have lived here in the safety of France and I've seen too much suffering at home. You would ask of my heart!? Ask me that that question when you've earned the right!" I could hear Francis in the background taking a step closer to me.

"On the day of my marriage, a secret contract was slipped in among the others. The French arranged it with my mother, it gives Scotland to France if I die without an heir. I cannot allow it to stand! Do you understand what I'm saying! I cannot allow it! I may live in France but I have a heart of a Scot. France has betrayed us. So I charge you men, to take the news with you, tell the world; but most especially tell Lord Hardy the leader of the protestants against my mother. They will raise such a stink that the contract will never survive." I say moving across the room to face Lord Mackenzie directly not just standing a few feet away from him.

"You'd defy Mary de Guise?" Lord Mackenzie questions me which brings up some anger in me.

"I would defy the devil himself, if he tried to buy and sell my country!" I hadn't realised I was shouting, I lower my voice a little, " I will not risk Scotland's freedom! So like my father, I ask you to give up your comfort to do what is right. You will lose your business deal, you will earn the anger of my mother and I have nothing to give you but in exchange my gratitude." I finish off saying, I'm hoping that Lord Mackenzie will take our side because we had no plan b. Lord Mackenzie pulls out his sword, which is a warning sign to me but especially Francis. He then places his sword on the ground kneeling before me as do the rest of his men, one by one.

Lord Mackenzie takes my hand that has been placed on my stomach this whole time, "Your majesty, we've waited a long long time for you to rise." He kisses my ring. It worked, Lord Mackenzie was on our side.

We leave the room quickly and Francis was smiling, "That was amazing. I know.. but in France it's the Queen that is married to the king. But to their men you are their liege lord. The one to whom loyalty was made." Francis says as we walk through the castle, he just as shocked as I am.

"No one has ever looked at me like before. I can still feel as a weight in my chest. All my life, I have been a chess piece in other people's court but now I have the responsibility." I say as we stop just at the end of the hallway.

"Mary, your people have been ruled by a regent for too long. They are ready to give their hearts to you, the true Queen. There is power there that you can take and keep it." Francis finishes, well this had been an eventful evening. I never thought Lord Mackenzie would actually give his loyalty but I was the Queen of Scotland and it was my time to rise.

* * *

_I love writing about the Scots in this chapter, I thought I was connecting with my heritage of being part Scottish :] I promised you a longer chapter and here it is. _


	10. Chapter 10

I stared at the walls and floors in my chambers, filled with vast extravagant furniture. I wished, I was back home in Scotland. I felt safe there. France was my home now, I was going to be Queen of France one day. I just needed to get away from the castle... I just needed to break free of these walls. Me and the baby needed a break from French court. I think at some point it was trying to tell me they wanted to break free too, just spend a day somewhere else. No servants, no guards, no anything.

Catherine had killed the Scots, she wasn't in my good books anymore it was going to become war between me and her soon enough; I won't let her anywhere near my child not even if it was life or death.

"Mary?" Francis asks, pulling me out of my thoughts; he always had that concerned look on his face when I was thinking too much.

"She killed them. She killed them all." I whisper, I know I had already cried in Francis' arms one time already. I was trying to stay calm and strong as well as trying not want the erg to kill Catherine.

"Mary... She burned the contract. That's all that matters." He didn't understand at all. He was my husband for goodness sake, but he was also a French.

"You don't understand! Do you?" I get up from the bed, I had been sitting down for too long that I could no longer feel my feet. I could barely see them now that my stomach was bulging vastly. "Your mother, killed my own flesh and blood! My own heritage, Francis!" I shout at him, I should be resting. I had enough things going around my head.

"Mary, calm down before you hurt the baby." Francis was trying to calm me down. I didn't want to calm down. I didn't want to be here right now.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I say, I leave my chambers in frustration. I had no idea where I could go but I knew who I would take with me. I ended up banging on Bash's chambers, he was the master of horse and hunt but he also knew the grounds well. I needed to get away from the castle, he was my best chance.

"Mary? What's wrong?" Bash asks, opening up the door.

"I need to get away from the castle for a couple of hours, I need you to help me. Please?" I ask him. He agrees only on one condition that if someone finds us we have to stay, meaning if Francis' comes looking for me we have to stay.

I prayed and I prayed that Francis wouldn't find me as I got onto one of the horses and Bash on the other. "For old times' sake?" Bash tries to joke, I remember a couple of months ago I was leaving the castle to get away from Francis and I wasn't running away, I just needed a break. I at least deserve that after all I have been through.

"Bash, I am coming back this time. I'm pregnant. I can't exactly get on a boat back to Scotland and show up." I say to him. My mother most likely hates me by now as the contracts were burned, one of things I'm glad of is that I didn't have to face the stress that my mother now caused me in her letters she wrote twice a week.

"I'm sure, I could help you," Bash flashes a smile at me as we rode out of the castle gates. "Where would you like to go?" Bash asks me.

"Somewhere I can let my anger out." I say.

Bash finally stops as we arrive at a quiet lake, it was beautiful. Trees surrounding it and flowers, all kinds of flowers. The castle could use some of these flowers. "Why did you bring me here? I said I wanted to let my anger out." I ask him, I would soon lose my temper with him as well. It was truly beautiful here making me smile and thing of the baby. I touched my stomach and sent a telepathic message to the baby, _I wish you could see this, it's beautiful. When your born, I'm going to bring you here then all will be right with the world. _

"Because you and Francis are alike in some ways when it comes to managing your temper. You're going to be Queen of France one day meaning you'll need to control all of your emotions no matter how hard, it's going to be. You are also pregnant, I couldn't take you to a tavern since you would start a fight. What would Francis think of me then? He would have me in the stocks." Bash had made some good points, there. So what was I going to do. Hit a tree, kill a fish; I don't think I have guts to kill a fish now that I'm more emotional now more than ever. "Tell me about it." Bash says sitting down on the rock. I sit down next to him and sigh.

"Catherine killed the men that had pledged loyalty to me because of a stupid contract!" I sigh rubbing my forehead.

"That's not what your angry about. What is it? I won't tell anyone, I promise." Bash asks, Bash was like a dear brother to me and I did trust him; if I needed to tell him something.

"I'm terrified..." I whispered.

"About what?" Bash replies, I hesitate a little putting my hand on my stomach rubbing it gently.

"I'm terrified of losing the baby or giving birth. I don't know whether it will be deformed or a stillborn, I'm terrified that I'll lose the only thing that is keeping me sane right now. I feel like Francis barely talks to me about how I feel or how the baby is making me feel." I was trying badly to fight the tears that wanted to flow down my cheeks.

"Mary, I know one thing. Whatever reason Francis is not talking to you about this is because he is just alone and confused as you are. It just shows how both of you are too young for parenthood. But I also know that your baby will be born a strong one because you jumped off a cliff to save Francis and the baby survived." Bash pulled me in closer to hug me and I glad that he was the one I was talking to right now.

"You know you're a really good advice giver." I smile at him.

"I didn't give you any advice, but here is some you're pregnant being pregnant clouds your judgment so just blame everything on hormones." I laugh and shed some tears, I didn't mind that now because all my anger had vanished. "They'll probably send out for a search party for you soon, we should go back." I nod my head, Bash helps me up from the rock we were just sitting on.

"This sounds weird but I do actually want to go back this time." I say to Bash, I got back up on my horse looking at him.

"You won't be saying that tomorrow when you come banging on my chambers." Bash jokes.

We made it back to the castle, we noticed that a group of guards looking like a search party forming. "Well that's my search party, I'm surprised it wasn't formed earlier." I tried at saying a joke but I knew being funny wasn't my strong suite. I noticed Francis was included in the search party, I saw him look at me as I dismounted from the horse. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I should of came after you." Francis whispered.

"I'm glad you didn't Bash talked to me and calmed me down. I'm sorry I snapped at you before, I'll try not to do it again." I whisper with a couple of tears coming from my eyes.

"It's okay, I'll try my best to calm you down myself." He didn't seem angry at me for going off with Bash and I was grateful for that.


	11. Chapter 11

_Helloooo to my lovely followers of this story, I'm sorry this chapter is short but I'm planning on making them longer again when I have more time to write them. On with story then..._

* * *

Word around the castle that France would be in battle in Normandy had spread like wildfire, I couldn't believe it myself. But this was it Henry had finally gone mad, Francis was trying not to admit it to himself still which annoyed me a lot so I'd been pulling away from Francis and focusing on the baby getting it's nursery ready.

It was a sunny beautiful afternoon as I sat down in a rocking chair in the nursery as Greer and Lola walked in. I smiled at them both and Lola turned to sit down as well.

"How are you today?" Greer asks, she seemed sadder and distance more recently; I think it was to do with the servant she had fallen in love with. I didn't judge her, I would of supported their relationship. I was sick and tired of rich women having to find a good husband, I would of just married for love not money.

"I'm good, the baby is kicking a lot. Has yours started to kick Lola yet?" I ask Lola who was gazing off into the window, she had looked so peaceful I now regretted asking her the question.

"I don't know, but I've felt it move." She smiles a little moving her hand to her stomach.

"Mary! Have you heard?" I was startled to hear the voice of Kenna coming into the room, she looked as if she ran here.

"Heard what?" I questioned her sitting up a little in the rocking chair.

"Francis, he's going with them. He's going to Normandy to fight the English." Kenna informed us all, but thats nonsense. Francis couldn't leave. He couldn't, I suddenly felt a tightening in my throat as if I couldn't breathe. I really did love him. I get up from the rocking chair and slowly but steadily make my way out of the nursery so I didn't faint.

"Mary, where are you going?" Lola questioned me as I was just about to leave.

"To find Francis." I whisper, it was all that I could manage to say. I was trying not to break down crying or fall down.

I'm 7 months pregnant and running through the hallways of the castle to find Francis, I was surprised that no one had stopped me not even Catherine. Maybe she didn't notice me, I finally arrived at our chambers. Pushing open the wooden doors open, I breathe in and out coming face to face with Francis.

"Mary," He breathed, I noticed he had his thinking pose on. I walk up to him, I wasn't sure really what to say. I should've thought this through a bit more than I intended.

"Why?" I whisper, that was a start but at least I hadn't burst into tears just yet. "Why? Are you going with them, Francis?" I question him in which a sad tone had turned into anger.

"I can't look like a coward, staying here. I want to help, I want to fight." Francis seemed determined to go and I was going to let him, no matter how hard I would try to convince him not go he will go. "I won't let anybody hurt you or our baby, I promise." Francis pulls me in close and I rest my head against his chest hearing his strong heartbeat.

"Do one thing for me. Come back to me." I whisper and tears flow down my cheeks and I can't stop them. "Come back to me, live through this battle. Live for me and our baby. Please." I whisper clinging onto Francis.

"I'm coming back." Francis whispers.

A couple of days, a few heart wrenching days I thought. My husband was most certainly going to his death that I knew of and I didn't know how I was going to survive without him, he was my soulmate.

Everyone was lined up in the courtyard waiting for Henry to give a speech. I kept my eyes on Francis and Francis kept his eyes on me we held each others hand something that seemed so distant as if we didn't hold each others hand often.

"Mary, I'm coming back. Promise me you'll look after yourself and our baby." Francis stroked my hair as he said the words. The tears were just flowing down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them.

"I promise, I love you." I whisper. Francis smiles a little kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." Francis returns in a whisper, he brings our lips to meet each other. I was going to miss his soft lips against my skin every time we made love. I was going to miss sleeping next to him. I was even going to miss arguing with him but I was going to literally die inside if Francis didn't live through the battle.

You hear that God? I will die inside if you take him. I cry into Greer as I watch all of them ride away from the balcony and Francis looks back one more time at me.

I love you, he mouths.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt like a walking ghost in a never ending nightmare that Francis had gone to Normandy, to fight the English. The irony was he had gone and I am now once again a young fragile Queen you could break at any moment. I hated it. I felt useless not knowing if Francis was safe or not. I was also getting worried by the fact that Francis wouldn't be here when I went into labour. It was approaching quicker than I expected. I looked down at my stomach, wincing a little as I felt a massive amount of pain in my stomach making me grip it. It's a false alarm, Mary. The baby wouldn't come, not until Francis is here. Noticing that my stomach kind of looked like a house, Francis would of told me otherwise saying that I looked beautiful. I smile to myself. Why did everything always feel better when Francis was here? I was starting to question my own existence but I snapped myself out of it remembering that I was Queen of Scotland soon France and maybe England.

"How are you feeling, today?" I hear the sound of Lola's voice behind me. I turn around to face her and smiled a little to know I had some company.

"Good, I guess. I really don't know how to feel. Francis is gone and I may give birth at any moment." I whisper, the tears were flooding the corners of my eyes ready to pour down my cheeks.

"Maybe you should go into confinement. Mary, you're going to give birth at any time in these few weeks." Lola suggested, most councilmen at court were suggesting I should take confinement as well. I was considering it but I wanted Francis to be here before I did go into confinement.

"No, I don't think I'm quite ready yet." I reply before asking the question I ask every day. "Have you heard anything?"

"Yes, there was a message this morning." I hadn't heard of any message being delivered but it sparked some sort of hope up inside of me.

"What was it about?" I ask her curiously, I start to walk towards the fire to warm myself up. It seemed to be getting colder and colder in France as it turned Winter to Spring. I prayed for the warm days again, so I could go outside and enjoy the sun again. But for now we were stuck with snow at least we could out in the snow and throw some snowballs.

"That the regiments will be back soon, all of them." Lola smiled a little. The smile grew on my face knowing I would see Francis again, I knew he was alive. I could feel it in my heart that he was alive.

"Why didn't you come find me sooner? Does Catherine know?" I hadn't spoken to Catherine yet, after she slaughtered my people. I despised her but I knew she would do anything to protect Francis at all costs.

"She was the first one to know, have you ate today? You know you promised Francis that you would look after yourself and your baby." Lola reminded me.

X

My hands shook instantly hearing the sounds of the men marching in through the castle gates. Francis should be with them I thought to myself. Reassuring myself that he was still alive, I knew he was alive. I prayed every hour he was alive. Lola and Greer held my both of my hands squeezing them tightly.

I look up watching some of the men get off their horse, one of looked like Francis but I wasn't so sure now. I get a look at his face, _Francis._ He's alive. I could feel my heart waiting to burst in my chest, I let go of Lola and Greer hands making my way to Francis.

"Mary!" Francis shouted as we both approached each other.

Our two bodies collided in the courtyard as we were surrounded by soldiers and servants, "Your alive." I smile tears coming from my eyes.

"I promised you remember." Francis replied and he kept that promise, our lips crashed together like no one else around us mattered.

"You kept your promise. I missed you." I could finally breathe straight now, Francis was here.

"I missed you two. But we have another matter my father wants to take England." I didn't want the English throne, I was being forced to take it. Henry just wanted power, wouldn't 2 kingdoms under rule be enough? Henry was really going mad and I just needed to convince Francis he was.

X

To my distaste, I had to team up with Catherine to try and take down the king. Confinement seemed more tempting more and more each day. I still had a few weeks left before I gave birth and in that time we had to convince Francis that the King was mad and we had to take him down.

"I've realised something. My father has gone mad truly." I see Francis entering the room, he's made sense of it now.

"I'm glad you've seen sense and now we have stop him." Catherine tells Francis.

"No!" Francis snapped, we weren't getting any closer to the plan. A pain hit my stomach rather sharpishly making cling onto the table it was also enough to make Catherine and Francis stop arguing.

"Mary, are you alright?" Francis asks, I look up at him. It wasn't time I was sure it was just a false alarm. This wasn't going to put me into confinement.

"Yes, I'm fine. We need to take Henry down one way or another." I say to Francis convincing him that I was actually okay.

"Please, just give me one more chance and if that doesn't work we'll do it my mother's way." Francis had resumed the conversation from before.

"Alright." I say, Francis leaves the room and I turn to face Catherine.

"You know as well as I know that Henry is gone so we'll have to kill the king ourselves." The words I thought Catherine would ever say and she's said them she was going to kill her husband.

"How? He has too many people in the way to reach him." I say it was literally impossible to lay a hand on Henry.

"Leave that to me but at least we have spared Francis of being included in this murder plot. We have to be Queens for the sake of countries and I know that we will be saving thousands of mens lives by doing this. Are you sure you can handle this?" Catherine asks.

"Yes." I was going against my husband's wishes but I needed to for the sake our child which I think is going to be coming soon.

* * *

*hehe* I left you on a bit of another cliff-hanger there :]


	13. Chapter 13

My ears buzzed as I heard bells chiming and Francis shaking me gently awake. Why were the bells chiming this early? They only chimed if someone had escaped or if an attack had been made on someone or a fire but I couldn't smell any flames.

"What's happening?" I ask Francis, he helps me out of bed and I pull on my dressing gown.

"I don't know, we'll find out soon enough." Francis kisses my forehead and takes my hand as well as his dressing gown pulling it over his shoulder slightly.

I see Greer confused as well as everyone else that were walking by, "The king has summoned everyone to the courtyard." The guard informed us. It seemed everyone in the castle had been woken up even the children.

Now I wished I had taken confinement because I wouldn't of had to come out this early in the courtyard but it seemed it was important even Catherine was here. "What's going on?" I ask in a hushed whisper. I rest my hands against my stomach feeling the baby kick every few seconds.

"I don't know." Catherine replied her voice sounded hoarse like she had been shouting at someone. I stay close to Francis behind his back as the king turns around.

"One or two of my family or loyal subjects tried to kill me last night." I look instantly to Catherine, did she try to kill him last night? I wasn't aware of it. "So with this sword that will be sheathed when the sun rises and the sunlight will shine on that person that will be killed." This madness that was taking over Henry, I could feel it taking full control. I was even scared myself that the sunlight would hit me or Francis.

Then I see something in Henry he holds his sword up standing in front of us but he just stops like he is listening to voices in his head. All of sudden he's back into reality continuing like nothing had happened. "Who of you took confession last night?" Henry questioned everyone, what was he planning?

A brave man stepped forward saying he had and for no reason Henry stabbed the man causing a stir between everyone, I had to look away as it made me want to throw up. I couldn't see Francis' face but I could tell that he was just as disturbed as everyone else.

After getting dressed and walking to Catherine chambers I see that everyone had been disturbed by the killing that took place this morning. Francis and Catherine were already there waiting for me.

"We've been thinking, Mary maybe you should take confinement. You'll be safer because my father has completely gone." I could see in Francis' eyes how much it pained him to say it, I would be safer but I needed to follow through with the plan.

"I will after the celebrations with claiming Normandy back are done. Now how are we going to do this?" I ask going to stand by the fire to warm up my hands.

"Poison is out and he has too many men guarding him now." Catherine adds in. I sigh at the thought of my child being born into a dangerous world with mad king.

"What about a higher power to dethrone him." Francis suggests, I was young but I'd never heard of that being done but I assume it could be.

"It's never be done, Francis. It could be brutal if we win or lose, you would need armies and people behind you." Catherine explains to us which suddenly gave me thought of how he would get some armies behind him.

"Henry, dismissed some of the generals before they went to Normandy. They would be angry, most of them are nobleman so they would have lands and armies to back them anyway. I'm sure if you talk to them they would join your cause." I suggested to Francis, he seemed to like the thought of my idea.

"It would work, then it's settled. Mary and I will head to the celebrations with a ship salute." I think I was going to pull out of that one as the pain from yesterday had taken over my stomach again.

"I'm sorry, Catherine but I think I need to rest but I'll come for the joust." I smile a little, I rub my stomach lightly trying to see if it would help the pain.

"I'll see you later." Francis kisses my head before leaving the room.

"Mary, I can see your having a contraction." Catherine says coming over towards me.

"It's a false one. I will not admit I'm going into labour until my waters are broken." I say to her, I'm sure it was a false one, the last one I had wasn't since yesterday afternoon.

"If you're sure, I will see you at the joust." Catherine says as I walk out of the room, as I walk back to my chambers. I notice the door was open slightly, I walk in carefully making sure the guards are aware but see my Uncle the Duke of Guise standing there. I tell the guards it's alright and I walk towards my Uncle.

"I'm glad to see you survived." I smile at my Uncle and he smiles back.

"Yes, we won it just barely. But Mary, I've been thinking the King is right you should go for England." Why was everyone turning their back against me.

"Uncle, I'm about to have a child. I don't have time to manage a war between my cousin." I say. Mary was still on the throne but I had heard rumours that she wasn't going to survive much longer.

"Mary, you have to embrace the Queen you are going to be. You'll have 3 armies under your rule, you would have protection for your child. Mary, people are wanting England to stay Catholic, by taking England you will strengthen Scotland." Maybe I should consider taking England, people were getting angry in Scotland.

"I will think about it, but I am glad you are alright." I smile at my Uncle pondering at the thought of taking England.

"Act like you're the next Queen of England and the people will thank you for it." I watched my uncle leave my chambers closing the door behind him.

I was too tired to call in my maids to change so i just fall back onto the bed, trying to ignore the pain that was hitting my stomach. I let my eyes close and sleep fall over me.

"Mary, wake up. The king has been injured." I open my eyes and Lola was waking me up. Did I really sleep that long? I must of missed the joust.

"What did you say?" I asked Lola again sitting up still noticing the amount of pain that hit my stomach.

"The king he was injured at the joust they say he's not going to survive." My first thought of it was Francis, I held onto the edge of the bed post to help myself up.

I start to walk out of my chambers making my way to the King's chambers, Francis will be there. "Mary, where are you going?" Lola asks following behind me.

"To find Francis, I need to be with him." I say prominently, I was determined to see Francis to make sure he was alright until I was stopped by the horrified look of Catherine.

* * *

Why am I a magnet to cliffhangers? Something I will never know...


	14. Chapter 14

I was stopped by the horrified look from Catherine, I sigh making me regret what I did next and towards her. "Mary, I don't want to alarm you but I think you need to take confinement now." Catherine said. What on earth was she on about but Lola gave me the same expression when I she asked where I was going.

"I will after I see Francis." I say to her turning to leave but Catherine takes ahold of my arm pulling me back gently.

"I don't think you've realised that your waters have broken." My waters have broken, Catherine must be out of her mind. I wasn't due for a few weeks, I look down to the bottom of dress feeling the wet material.

"Oh," I mouthed. I was having a baby, now someone needed to tell Francis.

"Greer, go find Francis and Lola please go find the physician and the midwife." Catherine took hold of my arm fully helping me back to my chambers.

X

Greer heard the words from Catherine to go find Francis, the moment everyone had been waiting for. The heir to the French throne. After the mishaps at the joust, Greer knew exactly where Francis would be. Greer rushed through the castle to the King's corridor.

Guards blocked the corridor way as Greer sighed she could see Francis hugging Bash, "I'm sorry, no one is allowed through." One of the guards informed Greer.

"Haven't you the Queen of Scotland has gone into labour and the Queen of France told me to get the Queen's husband." Greer was sure she must of confused the guards because of the amount of times she thought she'd said the word queen.

"You can go through." Greer ran up the corridor to Francis and Bash, breathless from running she had to stop in front of them to catch her breath.

"Greer what is it?" Francis asks, he was shocked to Greer here. His father had just died he was now the King of France.

"Mary. Baby." Greer managed to say before catching her full breath, Francis stood confused still until Greer said. "Mary's gone into labour." Francis looked at Bash who nodded his head for him to go. Before anyone could respond Francis was already running down the corridor to his chambers.

Francis remembered to the time when Mary told him she was pregnant: (Francis POV)

_I made my way out of the castle hoping that I would never have to go through that again, having to say goodbye to the women I loved. Right now, I wanted to get drunk. I had some freedom now meaning I could do whatever I wanted without being questioned. _

_I lift myself up onto the horse, I look back at French Court. It had been my home for so long, I never thought I would be leaving here for my half-brother taking the throne instead. I see Mary coming down the corridor, I could even now feel my heart pound in my chest. I didn't want to see her, I was letting her go she needed to let me go. _

_"Francis, please don't be angry. I'm pregnant. You're the Father." Was this just a ploy? To make me stay at French court, I wasn't having any of it. She was just going to cause me more heartbreak if I did stay, I would have to watch her with my brother. That's something I would never watch, ever. _

Francis realized something when he had left Mary there clueless as to why he had left in the first place. That he was never going to do that to her ever again. His mind instead of his drove him away from French Court A miracle had arisen when his mother was going to be killed, he could make his way back to French Court and try to convince Mary once again. Look how it had turned out, he was married to the woman of his dreams and expecting a child in a matter of minutes or hours.

X

"Mary. I do think it's wise if you sit down. You'll be much comfier." Catherine was trying to persuade me to sit as I paced my chambers length waiting for Francis.

"No, I can order you out of here if you tell me what to do one more time." I breathe in and out trying to see if it would calm me until Francis arrived here. It wasn't working, I needed Francis. Where was he?

"Your majesty, I need to check if your ready to push." The midwife said. I'd watched many people give birth in the nunnery in Scotland, I know if this baby was coming out or not.

"No! You'll do nothing until Francis arrives." I grab onto the chair as the pain attacked my stomach, it got worse and closer together as I knew the baby was coming.

"MARY! YOU'RE IN LABOUR. LISTEN TO THE MIDWIFE." Catherine yells at me. Why did I allow her to stay with me?

"I KNOW WHEN THIS BABY IS COMING! IT'S NOT COMING UNTIL FRANCIS IS HERE. OR I WILL MAKE YOU LEAVE." I clinged to my stomach, I think this baby was coming as I could feel it. Francis will be here any second.

"I'm here!" I hear Francis' voice coming through the door and I thanked God he was here. He kissed me on the forehead taking my hand he lead me to the bed.

"Your majesty, you need to push now!" The midwife yelled over my screams, what did she think I was doing? Francis held my hand squeezing it tightly.

"I swear to God , Francis. I;m not letting you even inside of me ever again." I yell at him, I can see the pain that this was causing him.

"I would do anything for us to be in different positions. You know that." Francis kisses my forehead again as the officials come into the room.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at them which I would now have to apologize to later. They left the room probably just to stand outside the door.

"Push! I can see the head!" The midwife calls as Catherine takes my other hand and I needed all the support I could get right now. I pushed once more and realised that we were about to have a child, our lives were about to change we weren't going to be free we were going to be parents.

"Francis I'm scared." The fears that had came over me had come to me once again and now Francis was here with me to support me but what if something was wrong.

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together." He smiles at me kissing my hair, I pushed with all my strength and heard the screaming of a baby.

* * *

Someone please stop me from doing cliffhangers. Send in both girl and boy middle names for the baby. I already have two names picked out but I haven't decided if it's a boy a girl.

You can either PM the names to me or review them either way I will see them and I'll pick them at random :] Next chapter should be up either the end of this week or next week depending on how names I receive. Preferably names that are in 14th century (1500's).


	15. Chapter 15

"Your majesty, it's a boy." The midwife smiles wrapping a blanket around the child rubbing it's back to make sure he was alright. The officials entered the room again with a smile on their faces as they had the Dauphin of France. A heir to the throne.

"What is to be his name?" The first official asked as the midwife carefully handed over my beautiful baby boy. I look at every inch of his face and now I had found the last part of my heart, him, Francis and me made up my heart.

"We'll give you the name once we have decided it." Francis announced moving closer to me, leaning his head back against the bed.

"Of course, your majesty." The two officials bowed before us both then left the room. I hadn't forgotten completely that Catherine had stood silently on the their side of my bed, I wished that my child didn't have to grow in a world that she was in; she would kill anyone that stood in her way. If she even threatened my children I would put her head on a stick no matter what Francis was going to say.

"You did well, Mary." Catherine smiles at me, she looked happy to have her first grandchild in the family. She touched the baby just a little before leaving as she was too stubborn to let anyone see her emotions.

"She's just overwhelmed." Francis whispers in my ear, i could feel the warmth breath of his tickling my skin slightly. He leans over looking over at our baby boy, I could feel Francis' happiness inside of me as well.

"I know, maybe we all are. There is now a baby in the castle." I whisper, I never wanted to let my child out of my sight again. Then I thought I was the Queen of France and I would have to handle the duties of being a Queen of two countries.

"Our baby, I think you should pick his name." I thought about it for a few moments I wanted to incorporate my fathers name as well as honouring Francis' father then I had it.

"James Henry Alexander." I announce looking at his face, his smile grew wider kissing me on the lips.

"I think it's perfect, maybe he will be the salvation of our nations."Francis whispers, I knew that if he survived childhood he would become the King of France, King of Scotland and maybe even the King of England depending on the issues with my two cousins Mary and Elizabeth.

"I hope we make this world a better place for him to live in." I say looking down at my child, I never once thought I would be a mother not until a few years into the marriage. But I did what was expected of me but I feel like I am at peace with myself.

"Your majesty, lady Lola is asking for you." I notice the physician that had made Lola pregnant standing there with blood on his hand, I didn't want to leave my child but I feared something had happened to Lola's.

"Can you look after him?" I ask Francis, handing over James to him. He held him by the head carefully if only there was a way to remember that image forever, I didn't want to ever leave them both.

I pull on my dressing gown carefully, I could feel that I shouldn't be walking that much and I wouldn't as soon as I saw Lola. I held onto the castle walls sometimes as well as Greer who had insisted to come along with me to Lola's chambers. I open Lola's chamber door, she was tucked into her bed looking pale as a ghost.

"Lola, what happened?" I whisper walking over to her slightly shocked to see how pale she was. Tears swelled up in eyes, I move to sit down near her on the bed.

"I lost the child." I sigh a little moving towards Lola, as tears swelled in her eyes falling onto her cheeks. I took her into my arms as Greer came over to her to hug her as well. A couple of minutes later, the silence was passing between us. I would have to go back to James sooner or later, I feared what would happen if I left Francis to long with James.

"I guess it is for the best, I would of been ruined. You know and I know it, Mary that you wouldn't of been able to find me a husband in time." I glazed my hand over her cheek wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I would of found something. I would of found something to keep you in my life, now wipe those tears and come meet your god son. You as well Greer." I smiled, it seemed to shock them for a few moments that I was going to make them Godparents, as well some of Francis' choosing since we would have to have to court members.

"Francis will let you do that?" Lola asks moving very slowly like she was still in some pain from losing the child. I knew she was but she wasn't going to show it until she was alone. We walked back to my chambers very slowly with Greer watching sharply ready to catch us if we fell.

"Of course he will, with persuasion."I smile as we enter my chambers, it didn't feel painful to walk much now speaking of how she was in so much pain giving birth to her baby boy.

"He's so beautiful." Greer doted over James as he was wrapped up in a cloth on the bed. I smiled sitting beside him slightly stroking his pink cheeks.

"I think he looks more like Francis but he'll have Mary's personality." Lola whispered she seemed to be drifting off not wanting to be in any company, to grieve the death of her child.

"Head-strong, stubborn, brave, intelligent and strong." Greer laughed, I just wanted my children to have the life they wanted. Not to be tied down by a crown. But this was the start of something, the start of a rule of peace and happiness.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who suggested names, history dates confuse me and no one told my class at school we had exams over the few weeks. I feel like I've nearly reached an end with this story, both Mary and Francis have found their salvation. I'm not even sure what I'll do with my life after finishing this story. Who knows, but the last chapter will be the next one :{


	16. Chapter 16

_Many years later_

I smile at my two children sitting opposite me in the carriage, James and Anne. James had taken the features of me and Anne was the spitting image of her father. The heartache of remembering Francis took away some of my sanity each time I thought about him.

"Mother, are we nearly there?" Anne asked curiously, pulling the curtains to the side watching the green trees pass by us.

"Only a few more minutes." I smile at her, I was bringing them to the lake. The lake that Bash had brought me too when I was pregnant with James, I was furious with Francis at the time for something that seemed a bit silly now.

"Where are we going exactly, Anne and I were going to go horse riding. We wanted you to come with us." James smiles at me, I cup my hand around his cheek.

"That is a very sweet gesture, James. I would love to come when we get back if we have time, you also have to come to court with me today." I tell him again, once a week James came to a court meeting so he understood what he needed to do to run a country. I had to give him all the lessons he needed to be a good king.

"Can't I come as well?" Anne asked, her brown curls came down to her shoulders swinging back and forth as the carriages passed over rocks.

"If you wish and I think we are here." The carriage pulled to a stop at the entrance of the lake, it hadn't changed much over the years. The grass had doubled in size but I saw the sparkle still in the lake as I saw it years ago though I didn't pay much notice to it earlier.

"Leith, we'll be just by the lake." Leith had become one of my most trusted of friends and guards. He had chosen the life of being a soldier though Francis had given him money and land, I think Greer rejecting him so many times drove him to this point. Greer seemed unhappy without Leith as well, she was always trying to do what was best for her family.

"Of course, Mary." Leith nodded his head not calling me by my title since I didn't like as much I was acting Queen of France and Scotland until James could take my place.

James and Anne held my hand as we walked through the grass towards the lake and I found the rock I sat on years ago. Anne came to sit on my lap as we look towards the lake. "Mother, what was Father like?" Anne asks me, they were both so young when it happened I would be surprised if James remembers Francis.

"He was a very handsome man, kind, a good king and both loved you very much." I smile at them both with tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Is it true that he used to sneak into our nursery every night to read us a bedtime story?" James asks, as if he wanted it to be true that their father did do something like that.

"Yes, without me knowing. I caught him eventually, then we did it together." It was nice to remember those moments, if we'd had a long day at court and hadn't had time to sneak away to see the children. We would always sneak in after everyone had gone to bed and watch them sleep.

"Did you love him?" Anne shuffles in my arms as if she were a newborn again screaming down the castle walls. She could of ended a war between two countries because she cried that loudly.

"Of course, I did. Even when I had lost a child, he was right by my side and I was by his side when he passed on." I kissed the back of Anne's head softly, she barely knew her father. I barely knew mine, maybe it was something that ran in my family. Never knowing who made part of them.

"We had a brother or sister?" James confused picked up a rock from the grass throwing it into the lake waters, it skittered across the lake then dropped like a dead fish into the water.

"Yes, I never told anyone apart from Francis and your grandmother. Well she found out on her own, it was a few months after you had been born James. I was with child again but I lost the baby." It was as painful as giving birth, it hurt so much. I wasn't present at court for a few days because of mourning and still getting through the pain.

"There both with the angels now, watching us." Anne whispered, she was still too young to understand the makings of God and being Catholic but I liked to think that as well, Francis and my unborn child up there looking down on us.

"Why did he die, mother?"A question, I wasn't expecting from my own son at this age.

"James! You know mother doesn't like to talk about how he did go to the angels." Anne slapped James across the wrist gently because of what he'd said but they needed to know the truth.

"I will have no fighting here or you will have to face the tickle monster now." I start to tickle Anne all over as she leapt off of me laughing and fell onto the ground. "But you are right James, you need to know. Your father had fallen ill because of me, the pain I had caused him. He was still sick when we thought he had fully recovered, then I had Anne. Then we had a few years of bliss until the herbs Francis took everyday stopped working. He went to the angels in my arms, you don't remember at the time but James you were trying to cheer him up by showing him your skills at fencing and Anne you were trying to show him you could read. You did him both proud, he died smiling with his family surrounding him." Tears were falling down my cheek remembering the time I drove him to his death, he would tell me that I didn't but I blame myself each and everyday.

James and Anne both got up walking up to me wiping off the tears from my cheeks and hugged me, "You will always have us." James whispered to us both.

"I know I will and I will watch from a far you both grow up into strong independent people. James as a good and honest King, Anne you as a beautiful princess spreading your intelligence and kindness everywhere until you find the man you've fallen in love with." Anne smiled at me, they both did. I hoped they would be one of the greatest people in history.

"How will I know?" Anne asks as I stood up from the rock, flattening down my dress. I knew from the moment I saw Francis again when I was much older that Francis was the one, the only one.

"You will know. That's how I knew with Francis. Now, we should probably go back otherwise your grandmother will send out a search party for us." They both laugh and I seem to keep a smile on my face, Catherine had grown nicer in her older ages, knowing she was going to die soon like Francis had been taken too soon. She blamed the death on me for many months, but came to understand it. This was my life now looking after my children, moving on without my husband every day. I was going to love him until my last breath as well as my children.

* * *

*prepares to have a slap in the face for what I've done for the final chapter* You can also send some prompt ideas for extra chapters if you feel like I missed something, only if you want to. Otherwise thanks for reading :]


End file.
